Daughter of Darkness
by Alexandra-Black
Summary: What will happen when the Fantasic 4 get used to their powers and start a nearly normal life... Everything goes well for a few years... Until it all comes crashing down! Rude language! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Teaser Intro

So yea... yet another new Introduction. I had to re-do the last trailer cause apparently a lot of people chose not to continue reading this fic cause the damned intro was waaaay too long... so consider this the Teaser... hehehe

**REVIEW EACH DAMNED CHAP! PLZZZZ! I LOVE REVIEWSSS!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original F4 characters (even though I'd like to), but there are some characters of my own in this fic! So all the originals belong to Marvel Enterprises and Warner Bro... NOT me! (so don't sue)_

hopefully this is short enough... lol

* * *

**_After an experiment gone wrong, t_****_he lives of 5 individuals are changed forever …_**

(image of Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben and Victor together before the expedition)

… **_4eva …_**

_(black screen... sound of explosion)_

_**Now, after eight years **_**_the Fantastic 4 have started a new life …_**

(Sue at the hospital holding new-born in her arms, with the F4 surrounding her)

_**But someone is after them…**_

_(Chorus of "Tourniquet by Evanescence" playing loud)_

(a dark cloaked figure beating a gang of 20 grown men in a dark alley)

(dark cloaked figure pressing the detonator… bridge explodes)

(dark cloaked figure strangling a man with one hand against a wall)

… **_and they feel no mercy …_** **_no pity … _****_no compassion …_**

_(silence… black screen)_

(image of Elektra slowly reappearing in the Baxter lobby)

_**Now she has to decide…**_

(Rebecca hugging Elektra)

… **_whether to do what's right …_**

(Elektra laughing at Ben and Johnny fighting)

… **_or what she has been told…_**

(Elektra sitting in Sue's car with Rebecca outside her school. Her mobile rings..."Kill the girl first" a cold voice harshly speaks… _beep_… _beep_…Elektra looks at Rebecca her hands shaking. "What's wrong?" Rebecca asks concerned.)

_(loud dark metal/rock music)_

_**Betrayed trust…**_

("You?" Sue screams choking in her tears holding Rebecca in her arms. "Me" Elektra whispers nonchalantly. "How could you?" Sue sobs. "An order is an order… I have to follow my commands" Elektra says quietly)

_**Angst…**_

(Elektra on balcony, standing on the railing… leaning into open air)

_**Hate…**_

(Elektra on the dirt-filled pavement screaming at a tall dark figure)

_**Blood…**_

(Elektra slitting her wrists)

_**Pain…**_

("I can't take this anymore!" Elektra screams in the rain)

_(silence)_

(Image of Elektra in a church, in a small confession chair room with a priest)

"I just can't take this anymore… If I don't do what I've been ordered to do… he'll kill me. But if I do… I won't be able to live with myself any more" Elektra sobs. "My daughter… follow the hand of God. Follow the path He leads you to" the priest whispers. "I'm not a daughter of God… I'm a daughter of darkness" Elektra softly cries as she drops a small black cross necklace from her hand.

_(rapid heart beat for each image)_

(Elektra crying in the rain)

(Devon at a hospital next to Elektra's bed)

(Johnny blasted off his feet by a bomb)

(Sue sending force field)

(Johnny fighting Elektra on rooftop)

(Ben electrocuted)

(Rebecca running away from Elektra)

(Elektra being strangled against a wall)

(Elektra detonating bombs in the lobby)

(Devon hugging the sobbing Elektra)

(Sue running with Rebecca in her arms)

(Elektra spitting out blood onto the pavement)

_(black screen…flat-line resonates)_

(Elektra's voice:

_If everyone turns against you… who do_ _you_ _turn_ _to?_)

_(music rising into climax)_

(Elektra punches mirror in dark room into splinters)

_**Daughter of Darkness**_

* * *

**_REVIEWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_**

Alexandra Black

xxx


	2. Elektra

(A/N: as you have seen in the introduction, I don't own these characters... so don't sue!)

Late one cold November night, Johnny Storm (also known as The Human Torch) was about to go out jogging. He needed to get out of the Baxter Building. Get some fresh air. Get his head cleared. Run away from Rebecca! As he reached the lobby he saw the doorman practically kicking out a young teenage girl.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Johnny enquired puzzled; he had never seen the doorman kick some one out before.

"This girl was asking to see the Fantastic 4, sir. When I told her it wasn't possible she tried to go in by force…" the gentle looking doorman started, but before he got to finish what he was saying the girl disappeared…vanished.

For a second Johnny was surprised, but after the initial shock he concentrated in finding the girl. Reed, Ben and Johnny had learnt over the years to detect invisible things… like Sue.

Before long Johnny found the girl huddled in a corner of the lobby, trying to make herself as small as possible. She looked scared…

"Hey… It's alright. There's nothing to be scared of. Let's go to the lab and you can tell us what you wanted to tell us… ok?" Johnny said calmly, trying to make the teenager feel safe.

Slowly the girl became visible again. Somehow there was something familiar about the girl. She was very beautiful for her age. As Johnny analyzed her he realized she was like Sue and he mixed when they were kids. She had Sue's gorgeous looks. Probably her intelligence, sensitivity and grace too… but there was something about her that reminded him of himself… the tough motorbiker and extreme-sport type look. But there was something that was very familiar to him… not from himself or Sue, but some one else. The eyes… the girl's eyes were an attractive aqua color (mix of pale tones of green, blue, turquoise, yellow, and peach). (A/N: I saw some contacts that colour so don't blame me for having weird eye color ideas)

"Let's go" Johnny said holding out his hand to help the girl up.

He guided the teenage girl to the elevator that would take them up to Reed's lab. She was quiet the whole way… Once they reached the top floor where the Fantastic 4 lived and "worked" she sighed in awe. She must be impressed.

"Reed! Sue! Big-Man! Wont'chall come over here?" Johnny shouted grinning broadly.

The three others and little Rebecca came virtually running to the main "hall" of the lab.

"This better be good wise-crack!" Ben thundered with only a towel covering his lower body as he'd just come from the shower.

"Damn! You at least could've put some clothes on mate!" Johnny laughed; he loved Ben embarrassing himself like this.

"YOU SET ME UP DIDN'T YOU!" Ben roared. He ran towards John his towel nearly falling off preparing to punch the lights out of John.

Reed went in between them to prevent the fight.

"Get a grip guys! John, just tell us what you wanted us for so we can go back to work as soon as possible!" Sue shouted just loud enough to get herself heard.

Every one went silent; it was rare to hear Susan shouting nowadays since she had to control her emotions for the baby's sake.

"OK OK! This girl here wanted to talk to the Fantastic 4… Don't know why yet… But I guess we'll soon find out" he said grinning at the silent teenager.

Reed led every one to the newly expanded living room while Susan went to take Rebecca to bed, since it was way past her bed-time. Once every one had settled down in the cozy living room, their attention at last turned to the young timid girl. There was a long and painfully awkward silence before any one spoke.

"So… what'd'ya want?" Johnny blurted out, earning a sharp jab in the ribs by Susan's elbow. (A/N: as in the introduction I said Johnny has become more mature, but as you might realise not completely)

"He meant to say… why did you come to us? Are you in need of help?" Sue corrected her brother.

The teenager took a deep breath and spoke for the first time "Well sort of…"

"What kind of help would you need? Are you or your family in any danger?" Sue asked patiently.

"Well… I kind of need help, but I don't think I'm in any danger… see I… I… I've… I mean to say I have…" she stammered, she was very nervous. Who wouldn't be? She's talking to world-wide-known super-heroes!

"Spit it out already!" Johnny smirked impatiently.

"Johnny!"

"What!"

"Just shut up and grow up! Leave the poor girl alone! She doesn't need an imbecile like you smirking at her!" Susan lost her temper.

"Sis… chill out… think about the baby…" Johnny started realizing how far he had gone.

"No I'm not gonna chill out!" Sue screamed.

"Susan, darling… think about the baby" Reed calmed her by hugging her tight.

Slowly she began to get some control over her feelings again.

"I'm sorry… please continue… what's your name again?" Sue breathed.

"My name is Elektra… and I've got… I've got powers as well" she finally whispered.

(A/N: So what did you think? PLZ REVIEW!)


	3. Perilous Protege

(A/N: I'm so sorry every1! My skool just began and the first week has been totally hectic! I promise that I'll write at least one chap. per week... but at the moment my DD2 fic is more important (though i have an idea block at the moment) aloong with skool... well i have finally finished chap. 4... i'm so sorry that it's so short but i hope you like it anyway)

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

After the shocking revelation of Elektra every one thought it was best to take her to sleep to one of the spare bedrooms and discuss the rest tomorrow. After Susan had made sure she had everything she needed, John, Reed, Ben (A/N: Ben had gone to change) and Sue met up in the living room once again.

"Well that was a shock!" Johnny laughed care-free… as always.

"That's an understatement" Reed sighed burying his hands in his dark hair.

"You can say that again!" Ben affirmed hitting his forehead with one of his rock-hard massive hands.

"You do realize that this is going to be a problem?" Susan finally said.

"What is wrong with you guys! We've got another one of us under our wing! She's safe and she can maybe even help us once in a while in saving the universe!" John laughed as if stating the obvious.

"You don't seem to get it! What am I saying? You never get ANYTHING!" Sue snapped.

"What! Am I the only one of us who thinks this is great?" he said turning his gaze at each of his partners in turn.

"It's not that… The problem is that now we have another person to look after. A vulnerable and scared teenaged girl who yet cannot control her powers properly. If she looses control over her emotions she could destroy anything in front of her!" Reed stated calmly.

"Oh come on! She can't be THAT bad!" Johnny snorted.

"You brain-dead wanker! Has your small under-wear-model mind been able to realize, that you don't even know WHAT kind of powers this girl has!" Ben bellowed.

For once Johnny fell silent.

"Mummy?"

Every one turned around to see little Rebecca in her baby-blue flannel pajamas, holding her teddy tight in her arms walking slowly towards them.

"What's wrong baby?" Sue stood up and picked up her daughter. (A/N: the baby she is expecting is only about 5 months old at the moment, so it doesn't show yet)

"I heard shouting…" she whispered.

"It's nothing kiddo. We were just having an adult-talk. But you shouldn't be out of bed. Go back to bed and no more eaves-dropping." Susan laughed as she hugged her child and then put her down.

"We should all go to sleep… we'll discuss everything in more detail tomorrow, when we are more calm and rational." Reed sighed also standing up and leading Sue to their dormitory.

Ben and Johnny followed the suite and went to bed.

As Elektra lay in bed, unable to sleep, her mind filled with thoughts.

_What if they decide to throw me out? I mean what obligation do they have of taking care of an unknown teenage stranger with mysterious powers? Where will I go if they can't take me in?_

_Do they think I'm dangerous? They might… since they don't know anything about me or my abilities…._

_These powers are in a way my gift… my undying curse… my eternal destiny…_

_But why me? Why did I get these skills and not another girl of my age… why me?_

And in these thoughts Elektra finally fell into a rest-less, nightmare-filled dream full of death, danger and tears.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So what did you think... will the fantastic 4 throw their protege out for their own safety... or will they risk it all in hope that she can control her feelings and abilities...

REVIEW

Thanx to **nenokas**, **TheTorch** and **calla wood** who gave me great reviews... I dedicate this chap to them for being GREAT!


	4. Broken Glass & Tarot Cards

As you might notice i was in a depressed mood while writing this, so don't hold that against me... I hope you like this chapter though it isn't really cheerful...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As the clock in her room chimmed midnight, Elektra woke up from one of her numerous nightmares... This wasn't unusual. She had woken dozens of times during that night to find herself sweating, unable to breathe properly or control her heartbeat. But she was too used to this to give it much more thought… But the thing that made her go pale was when she remembered from what she woke up from…

Trying to forget those horrendous dreams she got up and walked across the hallway to the toilet. She let the tap run until the water was freezing cold. She cupped her hands letting the icy water fill them, before she splashed it into her face.

Feeling bitter tears run down her cheeks along with the tap water she looked up at the mirror in front of her. Her usually sleek golden-blonde hair (so very much like Sue's), was now tangled and wet with sweat. Her typically cool aqua eyes were now blood-shot and puffy.

Without realizing it she was clenching her fists so tightly that it was making her nails dig through her skin into her flesh. Warm blood ran along her hands as she felt artic-like adrenaline pump through her veins.

But still in her eyes she could see the face of the person she so hated… so loathed… so wanted to kill.

Kill not for fun… kill not for honor or glory…kill not because of money or her job… kill not because it's right… kill not because it's fair…

But kill for revenge!

As these thoughts run through her already tired mind, tears of frustration start to spill out of her beautiful eyes in cascades. The anger is controlling her as she punches into the mirror breaking it into thousands of sharp splinters.

This action snaps her back to cold reality. She looks back at her fist. There are fragments of the mirror embedded in her blood covered hand. She slowly picks them out, one-by-one.

After wiping her tears with her other hand she reaches out into a first-aid cupboard and takes out bandages. Before retreating to her room she looks intently at the broken mirror and before her eyes the pieces of the shattered object start to fly back into to place leaving the mirror unscathed.

As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened she walks back to her room and reaches into her back-pack. After searching she takes out a small bottle of a clear liquid. She pours some of this liquid onto her knuckles and both palms of her hands before she swiftly wraps them in the bandages.

Elektra at last began to feel the pain gradually growing from her wounds. Mainly to try and forget the agony, she grabbed her jacket left her room and walked to the balcony from the lounge. As she stood by the very narrow stone barrier she slowly put the black leather jacket on. She took out a pack of tarot cards. She shuffled the pack very well as she thought of the Fantastic 4, the ones she wanted to know about. She picked out three cards and put them face down on the railing of the balcony. As she continued to shuffle the cards Elektra murmured something inaudible and the three cards turned to face upwards. At the sight of these cards she stopped shuffling. The three cards she had got were: The Hermit (reversed), The Tower (upright) & The Hanged Man (reversed).

(A/N: **The Hermit **reversed means: Refusal of counsel or assistance. Immaturity. Isolation from others. A negative resistance towards help. Groundless suspicions about the motives of others. Imprudent actions or decisions. The continuation of bad habits or unproductive lifestyles. Foolish obstinacy. The reliance on one's own resources that are inadequate.

**The Tower** upright means: Disruption. Conflict. Change. Sudden violent loss. Overthrow of an existing way of life. Major changes. Disruption of well worn routines. Ruin and disturbance. Dramatic upheaval. Change of residence or job sometimes both at once. Widespread repercussions of actions. In the end, enlightenment and freedom.

**The Hanged Man **reversed means: Loss. Lack of commitment. Preoccupation with selfish and material things. Despite drawbacks a preference for the status quo. Oppression. Apathy in pursuit of goals. Taking the view 'Better the devil you know'. Failure to act with an inability to move forward or progress.)

"This can't be! I must have done it wrong" Elektra whispers to herself as she picks up the cards and reshuffles. She once again places three cards face down on the railing and with her mind turns them around as she continues to shuffle her pack of cards.

But the result is the same.

She repeats the process again and again in frustration. But she gets the same cards the same way round.

Finally giving up she takes all the cards puts them in their box and puts it in her pocket.

She walks in a circle on the balcony, pondering something.

Suddenly she stops and says "What the fuck! Let's get this over and done with!"

She slowly walks up to the railing. Taking a deep breath she jumps on top on it. She looks straight down the side of the building at least a dozen stories above the ground. She closes her eyes and prepares herself…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_What did Elektra see in her nightmare? Whose image did she see in her eyes? Does she have other powers? Will she kill herself?_ (find out in the next episode... lol)

So what did you think? If some1 is goin to complain about the tarot info being wrong... PLZ DONT! cuz i got it out of the internet... so it aint my fault! Anyway... i'll continue writing if i get at least 7 reviews before friday 23rd September 05... ok? SO REVIEW!

**sd freak**: Well in this chapter you found out about her powers... but is there more than that? And just out of curiosity... who do you think she is?

**TheTorch**: Thanx! OMG! I'm flatterd to such compliments... thankx so mux for reviewing... UR THE BEST!

**nenokas**: I also hope they get to an agreement... but as you can see in this chapter, there might not be enough time anymore... But thanx for the comment on Rebecca, I'm trying to make her as much like my smallest cousin as possible...

I dedicate this chapter to my deceased best friend... "_Because life is too short to not tell some one you'll never forget them... You'll always care... They'll always have a special place in your heart...You'll always love them..."_

Alexandra-Black


	5. Revealed Bandages

Hey people! I'm so happy I got so many reviews! I absolutely love coming from school and seeing I got email knowing that it's my AWESOME reviewers! UR THE 1'S THAT MAKE THIS FIC HAPPEN! UR THE 1'S THAT CHEER ME ON AND MAKE ME BELIEVE THIS FIC IS WORTH READING! UR **FANTASTIC**! so finally chapter 5 is up (i had such a writer's block in this chap so i hope it doesn't suck)

* * *

"This is it..." Elektra whispers to herself watching the sun slowly rise along the horizon and starts to lean forward into nothingness in front of her.

"ELEKTRA! NO DON'T DO IT!" a female scream breaks the dense November air as the running footsteps of Sue, Reed, Ben and Johnny approach.

But too late… Elektra leans even more forwards to the open air.

But at the last second before gravity takes her and pulls her to the ground she kicks off the barrier, arches her body back and lands on her hands in a perfect hand-stand on top of the cold stone railing.

Everyone stops in their steps as Elektra does a kind of cart-wheel to her side landing exactly where she was supposed to, on the stone fence.

Not realizing that she had company, Elektra elegantly and in perfect-balance walks to the corner of the railing and turns around.

With great speed and agility she starts to run along the barrier until she does a swift cart-wheel followed by a back-tuck and an incredible twisting jump high in the air.

Everyone holds their breaths until Elektra lands on the balcony looking as calm as ever, like she just hadn't done something she hadn't done before.

Still not realizing that she had an "audience" she inclines her head from side-to-side hearing a satisfying crack.

"Elektra?" Sue inquires as if trying to make sure it was really the girl she had met just last evening; scared, timid and lonely.

Elektra froze in her movements as she heard Sue's question. She slowly turns around thinking fast some kind of a cover story.

"What was that!" Johnny grins in amazement.

"Umm… Mass hallucination?" she weakly grins wincing as she says this.

"Umm… How bout NO! That was so awesome! Incredible! Amazing! How d'ya do that shit?" Johnny jumps up and down in excitement.

"Johnny shut up!" Ben growls.

"Make me ROCK-BOY!" Johnny shouts still laughing.

"I don't make trash MATCH-STICK!" Ben retorts.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO END UP IN A FIGHT IN BETWEEN YOU TWO! I'M SICK OF IT!" Sue screams storming off to her room.

After Sue left there was an intense and awkward silence.

"Now look what you did!" Johnny barks.

"Hey! You're the one that started it!" Ben snaps.

"Just give it a goddamn rest guys!" Reed shouts leading Elektra away from the argument to the kitchen to have some early breakfast.

* * *

After a while, by which time Elektra had already ate her cereal and retreated back to her room, Sue and Reed join her. 

"What happened to your hands?" Sue starts conversationally yet with concern in her voice.

"Nothing… I had an accident" she whispers coldly hiding her hands in her jacket pockets.

"What kind of accident?" Reed presses on.

"Nothing life threatening I can assure you… It's nothing" Elektra starts bitterly but corrects herself in a softer tone of voice turning to face the wall to her side.

"Ok… I won't go on any further on that matter… but what exactly happened on the balcony?"

Elektra stayed silent, not even giving any evidence that she heard Reed's question now looking down at the floor boards.

"Elektra, we need to know everything we can about you… like why were you doing cart-wheels and hand-stands on the balcony railing of the highest floor of a building?" Sue said calmly yet with a biting tone in her voice.

Without taking her glance of the cherry boards Elektra whispered quietly "It relaxes me… I needed to clear my head…"

"It relaxes you? You needed to clear your head? Listen to what you're saying! What if you lost balance and fell down to hard pavement more than ten stories below you! Did you ever think of that! Would your head have been clearer once it hit the concrete?" Sue inquires in panic.

"I wouldn't have fallen!" Elektra replied loudly and firmly turning to face the couple in anger.

"How do you know that? You can never be sure." Reed interrupts.

"Cause I'm an expert!" Elektra shouts.

"At what exactly? Killing yourself?" Sue cries back.

Elektra turns to face the wall again and whispers something that oddly sounds like "Exactly the opposite"

"What did you just say?" Reed asks puzzled…

"Nothing"

Silence follows the teenagers freezing statement…

"Ok… We will discuss the correct course of action. By lunchtime we will have the answer you want. You can go wherever you want but be back for lunch… understood?" Reed establishes as he leads Sue out of the room.

"Yeah, understood" Elektra whispers just loud enough to be heard, as she starts to unwrap her bandages.

The door snaps closed as the last layer of bandage falls off her skin revealing her skin… completely healed.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful reviwers (names below!)

So what did you think guys? PLZ PLZ REVIEW! (if you really like my way of writing plz recommend me to ur friends and reviewers... I LOVE READING REVIEWS!)

_**wynii**_ : Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!

_**nenokas**_ : Thanx! You're one of my favourite reviewers! I love reading your reviews cause they are so (nice!) constructive and flattering! And thank you for giving my friend a small space in your review... That means a lot to me... (_sniff... sniff... just kiddin_)

_**PyrgusFinn**_ : Thanx gal! I wish you luck with your fic and i'm so gonna review it if it makes a turn! SO ANYONE WHO LIKES _VAMPIRE_ FICS READ **PYRGUSFINN**'s FIC CALLED **"A NOT SO SWEET SIXTEEN"**! IT WILL BE _AWESOME_!

_**Crazy4Cocopuffs**_ : Now you have seen a couple of her amazing powers and the events of the morning... I hope they haven't disappointed you... PLZ CONTINUE REVIEWING! (love the name by the way... hehehe)

_**calla wood**_ : Of course she's got issues! If you'd have lived the kind of life she has you'd have issues too! (i'm not shouting by the way... i'm actually laughin', so i'm definitely not pissed off by your comment)

**_TheTorch_** : I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews... You're so flattering! I can't believe such an awesome writer like you thinks i'm good! (i consider myself mediocre for my bloody age! lol) As you might have noticed yes i did review your story (hope i was of help). And thanx again for such constructive reviews! And yes i do know EXACTLY how she feels (not that i've got that many issues but... lol), cause i have felt a lot of emotional painfor such a young age... (i hope this doesn't scare any1 off reviewing... lol)... THANX AGAIN YOU'RE ALSO 1 OF MY FAV. REVIEWERS!

**_sd freek_** : Thanx to you too for giving some space for my deceased friend in your review... but why do you think Elektra is an assasin? Are you sure you're nt mixing it up with another Marvel character called Elektra Natchios? hehehe... thanx 4 reviewing and i hope to read more of you!

Ok people... i have updated earlier than i expected so you better recommend me to your friends so much that i have at least one review per day! (lol)

Next update will prob. be up Sept. 30th!

Peace dudes (and dudettes!),

Alexandra-Black


	6. The Beater & The Beaten

Hey my lovely reviewers! Thanx for so many reviews (tho i didn't get one every day!)... I'm happy to see 3 new names on my review list! Thanx guys! Anyway... hope you like this chapter. (Quite a long chapter...)

* * *

Elektra takes out of her back pack a new set of clothes and changes into them. She looks at the long mirror to examine her reflection. 

She was wearing black-leather ankle-high boots, long dark jeans, a black strap-top and a leather-jacket which hem reached her mid-calf.

Her hands were covered by gloves (that didn't cover her finger though) as to not create suspicion with the Fantastic 4, since they didn't yet know about how she healed.

She had painted her long elegant nails black and had accentuated her eyes with a "cat-eye" eyeliner and mascara effect. (A/N: For those who don't know what a cat-eye effect is… it's when you draw the eye-liner much darker on the outer eye than the inner. E.g. Angelina Jolie's usual make-up)

She cracks her knuckles as she walks out of the room and straight to the elevator without another word.

* * *

"So what we going to do with her?" Johnny asks for once serious. 

"I think we should keep her here… she's a danger to herself and to her environment… she doesn't seem to realize the danger she was in on the balcony… or care!" Sue states calmly.

"In a way you're right. But do we want to risk the safety of this society by keeping her with us? If one of us is hurt by her powers we will be even more vulnerable!" Reed contradicts just as calmly.

"Even more vulnerable? We're invincible! I say we should take her in… maybe she can teach me how to do that kind of jumps" Johnny muses grinning to himself.

"Johnny!"

"What?" he asks, thinking what did he do know.

"Haven't you got enough with sky-diving, motor-cross and whatever else you do!" Sue shouts exasperated.

"Is that a trick question?" he laughs leaning back in his chair. (A/N: I know, I know... i niked that off the film! Sue me... if you dare! _just kiddin..._)

"When are you going to stop doing extreme sports?" Ben smiles to Johnny.

"When they invent something even more exciting and wicked!"

* * *

Elektra goes through the spinning doors of the Baxter building still cracking her knuckles… Since she was interrupted during her _relaxation time_ she had to take out her anxiety and nerves on cracking her knuckles. (A/N: I do that when i get nervous... i take out my anxiety on my hands by digging my nails into my nerves... to stop my hands from shaking... Sometimes i do it a bit too hard and i starts to bleed.) 

She looks around herself, trying to decide where to go. Then she remembered there was a park. It was quite far away though, and she'd have to cross the roughest part of the neighborhood to get there. _But she didn't really give a damn…_ Taking a deep breathe she started the long walk to the park.

As she walked rapidly and coolly along the sidewalk, looking down at the ground, she could feel the eyes of passing men roll over her figure, inspecting her.

She hated these kind of men…didn't they have anything better to do than check out teenaged girls on side-walks. (A/N: Why do guys even do it? Is it necessary to check out any good-looking girl on the street?)

As these thoughts roamed through her mind she heard a sharp wolf-whistle. Without even turning she knew… it was a teenaged boy of about 17. Only a year older than her. He was with his gang of friends and trying to get some… _Oh how wrong he was_…

She deeply inhaled before turning around with the sexiest smile plastered on her face and walked up to the guy.

He was not much taller than she was with a sly face and dark hair. His body could have been called athletic…

"Hey baby" he whispered in a "_sexy_" voice.

"Hey stud!" Elektra murmured softly… leading him into believing she wanted him.

He licked his lips as his wicked eyes roved all over her body.

"You're a fine-looking chick aren't'ya?" he smiles…

And before he knows what had hit him, Elektra punched him on the nose making the back of his head hit the brick wall behind him… As he grabs his now bleeding nose she kicks him right in the groin. As he begins to bend double Elektra grabs his throat right under his jaw and lifts him off the ground with ease.

"Now… first of all, I'm not a "chick"… and secondly thanks for calling me fine-looking!" I say firmly yet with a grin on my face.

"No problem" he chokes… he could hardly breathe the way I was holding him, let alone speak.

Before continuing she spat on the floor.

"But if I hear you again wolf-whistling at me hon'… you'll be very sorry indeed," She whispers tightening her grip, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Completely" he chokes in a squeaky little voice.

Without any further ado, she drops him on the ground. She kneels down and picks up a pack of cigarettes that had fallen from his pocket along with a lighter.

"And I'll take these…" she takes the guy's chin in her hand, making him look in her eyes, "Thanks for the fags… Have a nice day, bitch"

Without another word she gets up and walks off taking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it…

* * *

"But you know nothing about her! She could be our doom!" Reed exclaims. 

"Or our savior! Think about it honey… she could ease up the workload on all of us!" Sue calmly retorts.

"Exactly!" Johnny says snapping his fingers, causing flames to burst out of them.

"SHIT!" Johnny shouts trying to put out the flame emerging of his finger.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! If even Johnny can't control his powers after eight years can we expect a frustrated suicidal teenager to do so!" Reed shouts pointing at Johnny who finally "turned off" the flame.

"Reed…" Ben sighs. He had been completely silent since Reed had lost his temper and rationality, but now…

"You have to begin to trust in others… I know we got stabbed in the back by that bastard VonDoom last time, but does that mean everyone is on his side?"

* * *

Elektra walks on, now much calmer than she had been leaving the Baxter building. The cigarette is exactly what she had needed. Her hands were no longer shaking and she could control herself. The smoke softly and soothingly burning in her lungs calmed the icy anxiety and fear deep within her... 

"Hey E!" a soft voice from her past says from a dark alley next to her.

She stops abruptly, as if she had just walked into a wall.

_It couldn't be… It can't be…_

Her hands now shaking once again she turns to face the speaker. She knew that outline all too well. A tall man with a long jacket with a hood covering his face. But she knew what she'd see under the hood. A cold _**metallic**_ face.

"Victor"

"Nice to see you E…" he coldly laughs.

Elektra did not reply in any way… _why was he here?_

"I know you missed me too babe"

"What d'ya want?" she coolly interjects.

"Now now… is that the way to talk to me?"

Elektra could not stop her hands from shaking… she was nervous. _What if he knew?_

"Come here, sexy… I need to talk to you" he said gesturing her into the dark alley.

"So talk" she whispered bitterly.

"In private, sweetie"

Elektra knew he'd say that… he never wanted witnesses to their meetings. She without taking her eyes of Victor threw her cigarette away and walked up to him slowly and trying to hide her still shaking hands. He led her in deeper to a dead-end into the dark shadows…

* * *

"So what are we going to do with her?" Reed finally sighs. 

"I personally think we should keep her with us… at least for a while. If she turns out to be a danger to us or the society we'll find her another place" Sue informs.

"I agree" Ben backs up.

"Right on!" Johnny cheers.

"Ok… now that that's settled I need to go wake up Rebecca." Sue laughs happily getting up and walking to her daughter's room.

"I need to go work on some figures… after a few more tests my new invention will be complete"

"What's it called?" Ben asks interested.

"I haven't named it yet, but it will…" Reed starts.

"Save your breathe mate. He wouldn't understand you and your inventions even with a million years of science and math lessons!" Johnny said getting up and preparing to run away from Ben.

"YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT!"

* * *

"So darling… Having a nice time with the Fantastic 4? Feel welcome? Feel like for once you belong?" Victor questioned mockingly walking around her. 

"Do you really give a shit!"

"To be truthful… no. I really do not give a shit if you like them. You came here for a mission. And you're going to complete it, whether you like it or not!" he shouts at her.

"You sick bastard! I'm not gonna do it!"

And before she could stop him he punched one of his cold hard metallic fists against her cheek.Elektra fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I gave you everything you have!" he roared to Elektra.

Elektra spat out blood before whispering "Not everything"

"Don't give me that kind of shit! I gave you your powers! You'd be nothing without them! You'd be no one! You should be on your knees thanking me for the blessing I gave you!"

"My powers! Quit talking bullshit! They're no blessing! They're a goddamn curse! I can never again be a normal teenager!" Elektra screams at him. She could almost feel tears fill her aqua-colored eyes.

_No. She mustn't. Tears are a sign of weakness…_

"Any teenager would give anything for the power you have!"

"I have power…but not freedom!"

"To Hell with freedom… Your powers can give you anything! That's why I gave them to you!"

"Liar! You gave me them for your revenge on the Fantastic 4! That's all you care about… you couldn't get Sue, so now you want them all dead!"

Victor grabbed her throat, just like she had grabbed the one of the guy's before, and lifter her off the ground. He banged her against the wall leaving a crater-like crack.

"I'll kill you myself if you don't do the order I gave you! What do you have to do!" He bellows at her.

A long and painful silence follows the bellow.

"Kill the Fantastic 4" Elektra finally whispers.

* * *

So what d'ya think? I don't know where i got that idea from... hopefully you like it. As you might have realised i was in a beat-ass temper while writing this... 

So yes. The F4 are gonna keepElektra for a while if she doesn't turn out to be dangerous...

and yes.Elektra has been ordered by Doom to kill them...

Thanx to all my **GR8 **reviewers:

**_nenokas_** : I'm so happy you like this story... It's great to have such a great reviewer. I hope this chapter didn't let you down... I know. I love that feature about Sue as well, it's so her to be maternal. I wish i could heal that fast too (i've had this one cut for **2 weeks** now!)... Yeah. They're **kids**. I'm using stuff i see in movies when kids fight and stuff my two smallest cousins saw to eachother when fighting (_bro-sis-fights_)... So finally it's **30th**... KEEP REVIEWING!

_**wynii **_: Thanx! You're so _complimentary_! Hope you like this chapter and plz plz plz REVIEW!

**_TheTorch_** : So finally chap. 6 is up! I know this is more of a guy-beating chapter (cause that's how i am), but still hope you like it. It's cool the way you said you thought she was gonna try kill herself but wudn't actually die... What exactly are you thinkin'? REVIEW!

**_white-witch-1991_** : Hey my girl! Thanx for good reviewz... but plz plz plz rite **more** next time! I LOVE NICE LONG REVIEWZ! I hope the end of the chapter surprised you. Cya on Monday luv.

**_ChrisFan13_** : Hey **new** reviewer! Gud that you liked the fight (there's gonna b many!) and why should i kill you? huh? You have already found out some of her powers... but i'm not telling them. Soon you'll find out more about her. I promise. SO KEEP READING & REVIEWING!

**_Crazy4Cocopuffs_** : Thanx 4 such a long review... I loved it! And i'd be there wit you doin cart-wheels and stuff! I'd so love to be able to do a cart-wheel even on the firm ground! (lol) When you commented on Elektra beeing like the one in DareDevil i watched it again (since i have it) and realised they were very similar! I didn't mean it to b like that! (_sorry writers of Daredevil!_ lol) Anyway... i shud take the comment on her being way too serious for her age as a compliment! I incorporate features of myself to my main characters so i kno exactly how they feel... But since i'm younger than her i must be WAY TOO SERIOUS! (i gotta lighten up a bit i guess...) Thanx for the idea. Promise i'll do that soon! REVIEW!

**_Tollivandi Silverwing_** : Don't start giving me threats or i won't update! (just kiddin) What do you mean by "**What** is she?"...? huh? And obviously she heals if there no longer is any cuts! Where you trying to go with the "_invisibility and looking like a Storm_" ? What the heck are you thinkin'? TELL ME!_Merci beaucoup... C'est trés gentil!_

OMG! It took me so long to right answers to my reviews! Hope i get so many next time i won't be able to... hehehehe. Just kiddin cause i love writing to you guys!

I know this is a very weird chapter... but i need at least **_20 reviews_** to continue to the next chapter! I'm doing this cause i've got enough stress with school... I so was about to break down yesterday knowing you'd _" kill"_ me if there wasn't an update today... You should have seen my hands yesterday! They were raw red and so about to bleed cause i was taking out my stress on them... so plz plz plz don't pressure me!

Thanx for the cliffhanger comments people, but no. I ain't gonna stop doin dem! HEHEHE! I love torturin u guys!evil psycho laugh

Anyway...

Cheers,

Alexandra-Black

p.s. If you don't get the name of the chapter it's cause Elektra was the Beater (when beating up the guy) and the Beated (when Victor beated her up)

_(read my profile to find my other stories and more bout me! Hope some of you at least add me on your msn!)_


	7. Beaten, Raped & Dead

hey peeps! i was just writing this and wanted to let you read this as soon as possible... so don't hate me cause it's really really short... p.s. IT'S my my b-day tomoz (6thOct.)... yey!

* * *

(Ok... this is right after the last chapter. Down to the very last nanosecond accuracy!) 

"Kill the Fantastic 4" Elektra finally whispers.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a male voice shouts out from the light end of the alley.

Victor dropped Elektra nonchalantly and turned to leave.

"I'll be watching you…I'll be watching you very closely!" Victor whispers in a deadly whisper before disappearing into the shadows.

As Elektra spits another mouthful of her blood onto the rubbish-covered pavement she could hear running steps closing in on her.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" the boy asks kneeling down to her eye-level.

He had spiky dark brown hair and sultry grey eyes (A/N: kind of bronzy/coppery metallic grey… I know I'm sorry Dan!). He was very handsome and seemed mature for his age. _But he couldn't be much different from the others she had met…_

"Piss off or you'll be the one that gets hurt!" Elektra said wiping some blood of the side of her mouth.

"You need to get help. That man could come after you again. You need to go to the authorities." He said holding his hand out to help Elektra up.

"Authorities my ass! I don't need the help of pigs! I can handle this!" Elektra said angrily.

"Yeah! Like you handled things just a few seconds ago?" he questioned drawing his hand away.

"Oh Hell no! Don't you bloody dare go there! I was completely in control of the situation!"

"No you weren't! You would have probably ended up beaten, raped and dead in one of the sewers of this city!"

"I know that man! He was just trying to scare me into doing his dirty work! But he wouldn't have done more than beat me up! It's not like it was the first time that happened!" Elektra shouted pointing in the direction where Victor vanished.

Elektra could feel stinging tears burning in her eyes.

_This is how her life had been since her mother… left. She (as in Elektra) had been beaten. She had to get up on her own, with no one to support her. She had had to find her own way of surviving. Even if it meant stealing. Even if it meant beating or getting beat up. Even if it meant working for Doom…_

"Hey" the boy softly whispered lifting up Elektra's chin.

"Don't touch me or…"

"Or what? You'll beat me up?" the boy asked jokingly.

"That's irony bitch! I would hit you before you realize what had hit you… I would hit you so hard you'd be wondering which hit you: me or a nuclear missile?... I'd beat you up so bad that even your even mother wouldn't recognize your face!" I said with every sentence coming closer and closer to his face.

"Ever anyone tell you that you got an attitude problem?" he grinned.

Elektra cocked her eyebrow and walked away out of the alley without another word.

* * *

OK! I know... I know... this was really short. but i warned you! 

Anyway... Thanx to the reviewers who encouraged me to wite more... LOVE Y'ALL!

_nenokas_: OMG! Am i glad to see your name on my review list once again? Your reviews are always awesome! LOVE YOU! (hehehe... not literally!) And yea... Doom def. needs his ass kicked again (lmao)! wens he gonna learn? heheheh... so plz plz plz review cuz i love reading ur gr8 reviewz!

_Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer_ : WOW! a new reviewer! Welcome! it's soooo weird to hear from some1 who is actually hooked to my fics! How cool is dat?If Elektra really sounds like you then we MUST be soul-mates or sumtin... cause ive done her a lot like me! SO PLZ KEEP ON REVIEWIN! (hopefully dis chap. hasn't disappointed you)

_white-witch-1991_ : no offense luv... BUT START USIN FULLSTOPS IN UR REVIEWS! (k... now dat i got dat outta my system...) luv'd ur review... ur so nice haz! cya tomoz in skool!

_ChrisFan13_ : OMG! U actually want me to kill JOHNNY?(lmao)

_TheTorch_ : Yea... she works for doom... surprised? hehehe hopefully u like this chap...

_wynii_ : UR SO NICE! can't believe u actually said it fitted perfectly! it sounds to me wen i reread it that it was forcely made! But thanx! iwishall u guys could read my stories once i getpublished!

_pxleno52_ : Thanx! hope u like this chap...

OK PEOPLE!

So hopefully i come home tomoz from school to see all of u lot in my email box!

**PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ**

review cuz it's my b-day tomoz!

Peace to my lovely reviewers!

Alexandra-Black

p.s. And again if you don't get the name of the chapter... It's what the guy said... _"...You would have probably ended up beaten, raped and dead in one of the sewers of this city!"_


	8. The Man in the Shadows

Hey again my lovely readers! Hope you all are enjoying reading this fic as much as i enjoy writing it! Love y'all!

* * *

As Elektra walked out of the alley it began to slowly snow. Delicate and small snowflakes softly start to fall out of the cloudy, pearly-grey sky.

She pulled the collar of her coat up to protect her neck from the wind.

Elektra pulled out the pack of cigarettes and lighted another one as she commenced to walk along the street again.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" the guy shouts out, running after her out of the alley and back onto the crowded street.

Elektra turns back "Do you really think I give a moldy piece of crap?"

He shakes his head laughing catching up with her.

"At least let me escort you home"

"Give me one good reason!" Elektra smiles seductively coming closer to the guy's face again… _oh, he so wants me!_

"One good reason? Hmm… Well, either you let me escort you… Or I'll just follow you anyway!" He laughed smiling.

"You know… that could be classified as stalking" I whisper.

"Yeah? Well your manner of talking back there could have been classified as harassment" he whispers back.

"Bastard" Elektra murmured flirtatiously.

"Bitch" the guy breathed charmingly.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm THE bitch… And that's Miss Bitch to you!" she grinned bewitchingly.

There was a silence only broken by the sound of passing cars, crowds chatter, etc… (In short, the sound of a city)… but it was instead of awkward or cold… it was tempting.

"So what's your name, gorgeous?"

"You tell me yours… and I'll tell you mine"

"Devon Street"

"Elektra"

"Elektra who?" Devon asked teasingly.

"Elektra I'll-beat-your-sorry-ass-if-you-ever-ask-me-again"

"Fair enough"

* * *

"Mom! I don't wanna go to school!" Rebecca cried.

"I know, sweetheart. But until we find a way so we can do our work and that I can home-school you simultaneously you'll just have to go to school" Sue hugged her daughter. She hated having to leave her daughter. She knew that Rebecca would get bullied for being the daughter of stars…

"_If we could be called them!" Sue reminded herself in her head._

"But mummy!"

"No further discussion on the matter, honey. You'll go to school today and that's it" Sue said exasperated… _Why did things have to be so difficult?_

"But mom! The kids on the playground are already teasing me! Please don't make me go to school!" Rebecca hugged her mother now close to tears.

The sight of her daughter being so terrified of going to school broke Sue's heart.

"Kiddo… You'll just have to be strong today. But I'll make sure you won't have to go again. I promise." Sue said hugging her daughter one last time before opening the car door and giving Rebecca her red pack-pack.

Rebecca dried her eyes and looked at her mother with a piteous expression.

"Be strong" Rebecca murmured to herself weakly as she watched her mother drive away from the school.

* * *

"So where do you live?" Devon asked as he and Elektra walked along the crowded sidewalk.

"New York?" Elektra joked around (yet with a cold tone of voice), brushing snow out of her golden blonde hair.

"Come on! Be more specific!" he laughed in response.

"The Baxter building"

"So you work there or something?" Devon asked unsurprised.

But when Elektra shook her head he was perplexed.

"I live with the Fantastic 4" Elektra smiled slightly at Devon, taking another deep inhale of smoke.

Devon's jaw dropped.

"You look surprised" she chuckled exhaling the soothingly burning smoke out of her lungs.

"You're lying" he breathed.

But as Elektra was about to retort something really witty and amusing… her mobile started to ring.

"One sec"

She pulled the phone out of her front pocket and answered.

"Elektra"

"_Hey… It's Sue. Could you do me huge favor and come back to the Baxter immediately? We have the answer you need." Sue asked talking on a hands-free in her car._

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"_Thanks. So see you there then. Bye"_

"Bye"

Elektra hung up and looked back at the confused looking Devon.

"Well, Mr. Street. You can accompany me to the Baxter" Elektra said coolly turning around to walk back to the Baxter building.

But as they walked along the busy street, there was a dark silhouette lurking in the shadows behind them... Waiting for the right moment to strike.

"So why do you live with the Fantastic 4? Are you related or something?"

"You could say so," Elektra stated.

"In what way?" Devon asked curiously.

"In the kind of way you'll never get to know," an alluringly dark voice whispered from the darkness of the alleys.

"Gloom" Elektra said softly turning around to face a pale, yet ravishingly handsome, tall man. He had small dark eyes and thin lips. His hair was shoulder-length greasy black.

"I thought we were on first-name terms, Raven" he laughed bitterly.

"Well why you calling me Raven then?" she retorted clenching her fists.

"You know I like to keep things professional, E" the man said walking closer.

"You always thought everything was for the business, Lex"

"Don't start with me E or…"

"Or what?"

"I'll have to get nasty!"

"Nasty in which sense? Making me smell your disgusting rotten breathe?" Elektra said walking in front of Devon… _Devon must stay out of this._

"As witty as ever I see… But if you don't shut that little mouth I'll have to beat you up" he whispered, stretching his arm muscles.

"Like you could, **Murky**" Elektra said pushing Devon away from the man.

"Oh Babe! You know I've got it! Right down here!" he gleefully laughed, grasping his crotch.

"Dear, all you got down there is… nothing actually"

"Now you crossed the line, sweetheart!" he growled taking his dark denim coat off, preparing for a fight.

"Like I haven't done that before!" Elektra spoke. But as she was about to take a step closer to Lex, Devon placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Elektra… You need to go get the cops. I'll handle him until them" she whispered in her ear.

"Street… I've never needed a knight in shinning armor. And I never will. So whatever happens, keep out of it" Elektra hinted coldly pushing him away.

"Awww… how sweet! E, trying to protect a human" Gloom laughed mockingly.

"Lex, you always thought you were an immortal… a God" Elektra spat out.

"Well, what am I, if not a God? The Devil?" he laughed maniacally.

"You're not the Devil… You're practice" Elektra smiled wickedly taking her coat off.

* * *

So what did you think guys (and girls!)...? REVIEW!

Ok... since one of my friends asked me to not write A/N's until the end of the chap... i'll write dem here!

_1. Yeah i nicked Devon's surname from S.W.A.T (the film)_

_2. Elektra's_ _surname is Raven and Gloom's name is Lex DerGloom_

_3. How Rebecca acted about going to school is how i would have... i always hated school and i was bullied there for being different from the others. So i decided to write that kind of factor in Rebecca._

So thats about all i can think of at the mo'... so now to REVIEWZZZ!

**_wynii_** : Thank you for all your compliments! They mean the world to me! When i reread my fics they sound so dry and forcely made... i'm starting to think i think too much about what i'm writing! lol

**_nenokas_** : You think i don't wish such a handsome and nice guy would save me? Hell i'd like one to just talk to me:P I really don't get how can people all the time praise my average writing skills and say i write well! I DO NOT!(end of story)... thanx, i had a gr8 b-day... take care

**_Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer_** : Good that you're still hooked... it's good to kno there's some one that'll def. review this fic... lmao

**_sdfreek_** : So now you know more bout the new guy... and yeah he's gonna b quite important.

**_TheTorch_** : Finally u reviewed! I thought u had forgotten me! (lmao) so thanx 4 the amazin (yet late) review!

**_I dedicate this chapter to Daniel and all my awesome Reviewers!_**

Love y'all,

Alexandra-Black

p.s. Devon looks a lot like a teenage Colin Farellfrom S.W.A.T... cept the eyes are sultry grey and hair is dark brown (nearly black)... :P


	9. Elektra vs Gloom

Hey! I'm so sorry that this took so long to update... I've been completely busy with examinations and preparing for Drama competitions (just to inform u... me and my drama class got into the finals! AWESOME!)... thanx to my lovely loyal reviewers... i'm so sorry 4 takin so long... ENJOY!

* * *

"Look after that for me will'ya?" Elektra grinned throwing her coat to Devon.

He caught it and was about to take a step closer.

"Street… stay out of it. I need to take this piece of shit down by myself."

He sighed, but took a few steps back.

"Since when has Elektra Raven felt compassion for a human?" Gloom barks.

"Since when has Lex DerGloom given a shit?" Elektra retorted cracking her neck left and right.

"Since he saw what a hottie E had become" Gloom smirked rolling his eyes over Elektra's figure.

Elektra cocked her eyebrow… _Gloom was flirting with her?_

"Stop it with the flirt you wanna-be Casanova… you lost your chance a very long time ago…" Elektra smiled demoniacally.

"Go to Hell BICH!" he snarled.

"Been there, done that." Elektra smiled.

"Give me a break! You've never tasted desperation!" Gloom laughed flexing his arms.

"You know nothing of what I have had to endure!"

"Well I know exactly what you will have to endure… A KICK IN THAT SWEET ASS!" Gloom roared, charging at her like a wild beast.

But as he was about to wrap his arms around her to stop her from moving, she jumped up. Before landing on the fire-escape her body arched backwards into a perfect back-tuck.

Gloom looked around himself, and then finally upwards.

"Nice move sweet-cheeks! But you'll have to do better than that, honey!" he laughed.

"If you insist!" Elektra grinned.

She took a step back and jumped high into the air, landing right on Gloom's chest. Gloom lost his balance and fell back onto the dirty pavement with Elektra standing on his chest.

"How d'ya like that bitch?" she whispered looking down at Gloom, her beautiful features stained in disgust.

He smirked, trying to hide the fact that he was is pain, and whispered: "It's only round one"

And then he disappeared… there was only left a big, greasy, black rat at Elektra's feet. It ran quickly, squeaking loudly into the sewers.

"Bastard!" Elektra screamed after him.

She looked back at Devon.

"Don't try figure out what you just saw… It'll just give you a headache" she smiled taking her coat off him. She put on the coat as Devon still tried to recover his breathe. She looked back at him, and walked up to him.

"Chill… you'll never have to see me or my colleagues again" she whispered coolly.

"Colleagues?"

"Ye… we're in the same business," Elektra winced slightly.

And before either of them could say anything else, Elektra's eyes went dull… lifeless… Her knees buckled and she fell into Devon's arms.

* * *

"Excuse me! Anyone here?" Devon called out walking out of the elevator doors in the Fantastic 4 lab, with Elektra in his arms.

He walked to the centre of the lab and stood there.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Johnny shouted from behind him.

Devon turned around to see Johnny Storm, a.k.a the Human Torch, standing behind him looking perplexed.

"What happened to her?" Johnny exclaimed running up to them to help Devon carry Elektra to the nearest sofa.

"I don't know exactly… she had a fight with some one from work and then a few seconds later she collapsed into my arms," Devon sighed worriedly.

"So… who are you again?" Johnny asked.

"Devon Street"

"Nice to meet you, dude" Johnny laughed and slapped his back playfully.

"You too… so if you don't need me anymore, I'll go" Devon smiled looking down at the immobile figure of Elektra.

Johnny looked at Devon's worried face and understood… he liked her.

"Sure, if you do one favor for me" Johnny grinned.

"Anything" Devon said, not taking his eyes off Elektra.

"Saturday night… Date with Elektra!" Johnny grinned mischievously.

* * *

So... Johnny is playing cupid and trying to set Elektra and Devon up! ;)

Answers to reviews:

**nenokas** : Well i hope ur happy... Elektra did kick Gloom's sorry ass! hehehe... And no, I DO NOT WRITE WELL:) take care and i hope ur the 1st to review this one aswell!

**TheTorch** : Thanx so mux (i was beginnin to think i was over-doin E's tough side)... thanx for the kind words... nice to kno there's some one who doesn't think im a freak (lol)... and + i already have kicked a couple of the asses who bullied me... im not bullied dat mux anymore... but thanx anyway... REVIEW!

**sdfreak** : Hell ye they're gettin togetha! and i dont think Gloom's and OC... :)

**jhan** : Ok jhan... i should be thankin you for the 2nd negative review i've eva received... but since u say it in that bichy way I'M NOT GONNA! Hell... Batman Begins is one of my fav. films, so excuse me 4 usin a quote (and since im not that gd of a writer... it didn't come even half as well as i ultimately imagined it!)... ur the 1st eva to giv me negative feed-back on Elektra... but why do you say she's annoying? Tell me! If you think the tough, I-don't-take-bullshit, out-of-my-face side of her is annoying, try living through the things she has without turning that aggressive! She's lost all that was dear to her, has to work for Doom, has no one by her side when she needs them and has to kill the only friendly people she has ever come across, The Fantastic 4!

**ChrisFan13** : Thanx so mux on the review of the trailer... I tried my best (tho it doesnt really look like i tried to describe it... lol)

**carebears15** : Ur so nice... thanx a million

**chicodelapaz** : Well Mr.Paz, (stop talkin like a posh english brat!)... hehehe... thanx so mux for the help u'v given me wit this fic and the cheesiest eva review! LOL

_thanx to all my awesome reviewers and readers!_

Chapter dedicated to **_nenokas_** and **_TheTorch_**

Love y'all,

_Alexandra-Black_


	10. Obliviscor

Hey again my wonderful readers! Can't believe how long this took me to write! But i hope you all like it...

(WARNING! very very VERY long chapter! hehehehe)

* * *

Elektra gasped in terror as her eyelids snapped open. Cold sweat was dripping from her shaking body. Her pulse was high and her breathing quick and shallow. The fear holding her heart tight was so painful she could have screamed. The vision she had had… it was so real… like a memory, but she knew she had never seen that before…

She slowly in a trance-like state got up from her bed. Steadily she walked over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection.

She was pale. Pale and damp. She could see rivets of sweat running down her face like raindrops on a window.

Taking her eyes of her corpse-like reflection she went to the door and gradually opened it. The morning light from the hallway flooded the room through the large windows of the lab.

Elektra stepped into the sunlit corridor and started to walk, step-by-step, to the center of the lab.

"Hey Elektra! How ya feeling?" Johnny inquired smiling from behind her. **_(A/N: Johnny and his humor... :P)_**

This snapped her back into reality. She spun around to see Johnny smiling at her playfully, as he leaned casually against the wall.

"Hey handsome! I'm feeling like shit… but thanks for asking" Elektra smiled as she rubbed her forehead.

Johnny chuckled as he walked up to her.

He was walking past her towards the kitchen; he spun around and said "By the way… I've arranged a little date for you and that guy that brought you here for tomorrow evening… what's he called again?"

"You arranged a date?" Elektra asked incredulously and dreading that it was Gloom.

"Devon! That was his name! Devon Street!" Johnny cried, obviously proud of himself for remembering the name, as he continued to march towards the kitchen.

"You set me up with Street! Johnny!" she shouted running after him.

Elektra burst inside the kitchen to find everyone sitting around the kitchen counter with piles of delicious looking breakfast.

"Stop moaning and have something to eat" Ben laughed from the other side of the counter while giving Johnny a high-five as he passed him. **_(A/N: OMG! Am i seeing things? Ben and Johnny co-operating? lol)_**

"I can't believe you arranged a date for me with someone I barely know" Elektra complained as she sat in next to Rebecca, whom stretched her arm to grab a glass of juice. **_(A/N: Ok, since I deleted the original Intro and replaced it, some inforation is missing... Rebecca is Sue's and Reed's 7-year-old daughter... she has Reed's intelligence, powers and dark hair... Sue i pregnant again with 5 months)_**

"You need to get out! Have some fun! You're way too serious to be a teen!" Johnny grinned at her in a brotherly way as he grabbed a huge bowl of cereal for himself. _**(A/N: Thanx to Crazy4Cocopuffs!)**_

"He's right you know" Rebecca giggled.

Elektra stuck out her tongue playfully, forgetting for once her _past_… her _job_… her _mission_… the _**real**_ her.

She picked up a Ruby grapefruit from the fruit basket and cut it in half. She poured herself half a glass of lemon juice and squeezed all the juice out of the two halves of the grapefruit into the glass. She stirred it quickly with a long spoon and nonchalantly went to the spices cupboard bringing back a small bright red bottle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ben said looking at the bottle with wide eyes.

But before anyone could stop her Elektra had poured at least one third of its contents in her glass. She picked up the glass and drank it all in one.

"She's bloody **crazy**!" Ben laughed amused.

"She's completely **awesome**!" Johnny cheered.

Elektraput the glass on the table and exhaled deeply, taking the remnants of the grapefruits and eating them with her fingers.

"Do you know what that was?" Ben and Johnny asked in unison.

"Tabasco?" she smiled.

"Well yeah… but not the normal Tabasco you buy in shops! It was specially made for wide-load here, cause he wanted something **spicy**!" Johnny laughed clapping Ben's back.

"It's not that spicy you know" Elektra said finishing her first half.

"You hear that Rock-boy! You couldn't even eat anything with a drop of that stuff!" Johnny roared with laughter.

"Will you three calm down please? I'm trying to work on some figures here" Reed exclaimed slightly annoyed.

Rebecca giggled so much looking at the kinds of funny faces Ben and Johnny were making at Reed behind his back, that she dropped her strawberry jam waffle on her new skirt.

Sue looked up from her latte and blueberry pancakes to see the big blob of jam on Rebecca's skirt. She smiled and went over to her to help her clean it up.

"Oh by the way, Elektra. We will be running some tests on you later if you don't mind. Just to determine your powers, their strengths and what you are capable of doing with them" Reed said casually as he turned away from his work and poured some more coffee into his mug.

"My powers? Why do you need to run tests on them? Isn't it good enough that you know that they work?" Elektra said throwing the grapefruit peels into the bin.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine… well, at least better than me. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight when Reed tested me" Ben chuckled as he began to eat his toast with a fried egg on top.

"As long as you do as Reed says and don't destroy any of his equipment like Johnny did, you'll be out of there in no time… Trust me, you're in good hands" Sue smiled at Elektra as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

Later Elektra lay on an examination table with what seemed to be a red-laser scanning her body. This reminded her slightly of the books she had read when she was younger. Books about spies, the Pentagon, the CIA… these books where some of the only things she had from her past… the past she had long forgotten.

"Ok… This is just a **_Computed Axial Tomography_**…" Reed began.

"He means a **CAT** scan" Sue butted in.

"As I was saying… This will scan all your body and give us 3-D vision of your anatomy. This is so that we can maybe understand where your powers came from and what they are." Reed proceeded.

Elektra could feel fear creep into her lungs as she slowly breathed in and out.

_What if they find out that I was given the powers… they'd start asking questions… What am I going to do?_

After the CAT scan, Reed gave a long and dull explanation of mind-melding. Elektra, even though she was quite smart for her own age, did not understand hardly any of it.

"To put it simply, we will meld our minds into one temporarily. This will enable me to see inside your mind. To see your thoughts, feelings, memories, past… and hopefully your powers and their origins." Sue smiled kindly.

They sat in chair opposite each other as Elektra was wired to a cardiogram. Sue put her hands in front of her and Elektra put her hands on top of them.

Abruptly, Elektra could see unconnected images running past her eyes like wild and untamed fire.

_She could see the fight she had with Gloom… she could see herself running away from a group of cops down a dark alley… she could see the first time she saw Devon… she could see herself slitting her wrists… she could see herself praying in the middle of the night in church… she could see all those painful memories and feel all those confusing feelings all over again…_

_For less than a second, she could have sworn she had seen her mother… Her mother was standing with a man… Elektra could not take in this man features because he was just a dark shadow in the blinding white light… But had she really seen them?_

Elektra heard an explosion. She pulled her hands back, breaking the connection.

In merely seconds she inspected her surroundings. Reed was lying on the floor next to the busted cardiogram looking amazed… Sue was looking at her with pitying, yet shocked eyes…

Elektra couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and yanked the wires of the cardiogram off of her and ran to her room.

* * *

She slammed the door closed. She ran to her back-pack and started rummaging through it in desperation.

_It has to be here… It has to be!_

Finally she lost control and threw the bag at the wall. As it hit the floor, a small brownish paper fell out of it. Elektra tried to regain control over herself as she walked over to the it and picked it up with shaking hands.

It was a tattered old photograph. It had been ripped in the middle… Elektra only had this half of it. It was a picture of her mother… the only picture she had of her.

Her mother was about 18 years old in that picture. She had beautiful glossy, wavy, brown hair and deep and kind brown eyes. But on the other side of the picture, right next her mother… she knew would be her father. The man she had never met… the man from that vision.

Thinking of this she could not prevent, even with all those years of training with Doom, tears of sadness falling from her eyes. It had been so long ago when she had showed her true feelings. With Doom she had had to become strong… invincible.

_She had had to learn to bottle up her feelings and never let them out… __to cover the **true** her under layers and layers of lies and forged alibis… she had had to become deceitful, emotionless and invulnerable in the world of deception, betrayal, doubt and doing anything for money… even killing._

_She had been forged into this creature of no will or feelings of their own long back… after her mother had passed away. Elektra remembered nothing from before her mother's death… Doom had told her that she had lost her memory at the sight of her mother's distorted figure… But knowing the kind of person Doom was, Elektra began to doubt anything he said to her…_

As these thoughts swim past her mind, Elektra knows she cannot take it anymore… she had to go out… She put the photo in her pocket, drying her tears with the back of her hand. She had to get out of the Baxter.

Burning with determination, she walked out of her room leaving a small glistening patch of ice were she had sat and was about to press the elevator's button when she heard a voice call after her.

"Elektra! Wait!" Sue called after Elektra running across the lab.

Elektra froze… _I need to get out!_

"Elektra… you have to stay. We need to finish the tests"

"Screw the tests! I don't give a damn about the bloody tests! Isn't it good enough to know that I know what I can and cannot do?" Elektra screamed spinning around to face Sue.

Sue looked mildly surprised at Elektra's sudden outburst, but recovered quickly.

"We have to know… we have to know what you are capable of doing if you lose control" Sue said calmingly, but it did not effect of Elektra.

Elektra closed her eyes… trying to close away her tears… trying to close herself from the world… from reality… like she had done so many times before.

But before she knew what she was doing, Elektra lifted her hand gradually in front of her. At the same time a very heavy and complex looking machine rose into the air in the middle of the lab. Elektra slowly closed the palm of her outstretched hand, forming a clenched fist. As she did this, the machine crumbled into a scrap ball of metal, as if scrunched by a giant fist. Slowly she lowered the machine back onto the grayish marble floor of the lab.

"Good enough for a demonstration?" Elektra whispered opening her eyes.

Sue looked slightly scared when she finally uttered softly, "Let's go finish those tests"

* * *

Reed Sue and Elektra stood huddled around one of the screens placed around the lab to view Elektra's results. Slowly the results began to load on screen; everyone held their breathes, not knowing what to expect. Reed tore his eyes off the screen and walked over to the kettle across the lab.

He flicked the switch on, whilst calling over to ask Sue and Elektra is they wanted some coffee. As they replied no, the computer beeped loudly. The results had fully loaded.

Reed ran back over to the monitor and studied the results thoroughly before turning back to the other two.

"We know her powers and some abilities that she was born with, but we still have to find out their strengths. We'll leave their origins for later" Reed sighed satisfied, yet slightly disappointed with the lack of information in the results.

**ReedPOV**

**Inoticed some of the same powersI had seen on the Fantastic 4's results. Elektra had a similar ability to become invisible and make protective force fields as Susan. She also had super-human strength like Ben and a very alike power of controlling and creating fire as Johnny. These were familiar to me…I knew how to handle with them. But there were some thingsI had never seen, not even inmy wildest dreams.I wasn't sureI completely understood them.I took a swig ofmy coffee and sat down atmy desk which was overloaded with papers, new projects and piles of work.I could only wonder how to continue from there.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Elektra found herself in a small metallic prison-like room. There was only one small window where Sue was looking at her. There were small holes in the walls emitting what she knew was non-lethal radiation. Next to her was a broken vase.

Reed's voice echoed through the small speakers located in the corners of the cabin.

"Ok Elektra, this won't take long. It's just that… well; I have a suspicion about some of your powers. Especially this one… It looks like _time_ _control_, but that would be impossible… So, if you could, I'd like you to try and fix the vase please. I'll be able to see everything on the monitors, so when you feel ready…"

Elektra glared up at the video camera above the door of the cabin.

_He doesn't think I can do it… no one does… none of them think I can keep my abilities under control. That's why I am here… in a cage… _

_I feel like an experiment… a lab rat!_

But she did as told and concentrated on fixing the broken vase. Gradually the pieces flew back into place, leaving the vase whole and unscathed. Reed looked at the many different monitors incredulously. They all showed the same scene in heat, radiation, infra-red and many other detectors. Still dubious he stared at the monitors, looking at Elektra repairing the vase without touching it.

Finally, Reed pressed the release button on his keyboard and the cabin doors opened smoothly. Elektra stepped out looking as cool as ever, yet undeniably bored. Sue looked at the results over Reed's shoulder as he was about to tell Elektra her results.

But Elektra cut him off.

"Reed, no offense or anything, but I already know anything you could ever tell me about my powers… so save it and let's just finish the tests"

Reed was dumfounded, but agreed.

* * *

After hours and hours of non-stop testing, in which only Sue had left the lab only to get coffee, the tests were almost complete. Reed had tested all possible tests for each of Elektra's powers. He wasn't able to test three of these powers, because they were connected to her emotional state.

At last Reed took the final blood test.

Elektra had never been afraid of needles, and considering she had had to grow up with Doom continuously taking blood tests and checking her health in every possible way, being afraid of needles would have been Hell.

But as she realized Reed was going to check on all the substances in her blood, she understood what threat she was under.

As Reed took the blood sample to his office Elektra held her hand above the small wound. Slowly, in a rewind-like state, the tiny cut healed before her eyes. Just as she pulled down her sleeve, Reed came in with the results with a look of concern on his face.

He sat down opposite Elektra and sighed heavily.

"Elektra… are you on drugs?" he said looking straight in her eyes.

She quickly inhaled… _he knew!_

"I found residues of many drugs in your blood sample. One of them is an illegal substance, making me wonder how you got some..." he said sternly.

"Which is?" Elektra asked, trying to get herself out of this situation quickly.

"_Obliviscor_, the drug of oblivion… it makes you forget" he sighed looking back at his results, as if praying that he read them wrong.

"Reed… I" Elektra started.

"Why? Why do you take massive doses of Morfine, Caffeine and Obliviscor? Are you trying to kill yourself!" Reed exclaimed.

Elektra looked down, tears running from her eyes.

"I have no other choice… it's the only thing keeping me sane" she whispered.

"What is it? I understand caffeine! I mean I take it as well! But Morfine and Obliviscor will end up killing you!" Reed shouted throwing his results on his desk in anger.

"Reed… let's leave it till later… when we are all calmer and more rational" Sue sighed walking in with more coffee.

Reed looked at Sue as he ran his hands through his dark hair in frustration.

"Ok… but Elektra… you have to promise me to stop taking Morfine, we will deal with Obliviscor later" he smiled weakly to her… in a **_fatherly_** way.

"_I_ _promise_" Elektra said whipping her tears, even though she perfectly knew she would not be able to do it… **Doom** would not allow it.

* * *

So what you think people? REVIEWZZZZZ

Ok... so thanx to all my reviewers:

**ChicodelaPaz** : Mr. Paz, as always i thank you for the cheesiest of reviews! it must be your deadly speciality... (like for me cliffhangers... hahah)... thanx for great reviews and hope to hear from you again!

**sdfreak** : Well here's the long-waited update... hope you like it (and i'm not gonna stop wititng any time soon, i like to write this too much to stop... LOL)

**nenokas** : My fav. reviewer of all time! Love reading your reviews, they're always so kind:P Elektra is a great character... i wish i wer more like her (it would help a lot to be able to beat stupid-ass boys on the street... hehehe)... And I do NOT write well... im mediocre dammit! hehehe Johnny rulez! he's soooo awesome (trying to play cupid... lol)... thanx for the comment on my drama class (we completely rocked:P)... REVIEWZZZZZ (or i'll stop writin!)

**carebears15** : thanx for the amazing review! love reading them:)

**darkflame1516** : Thanx for all the awesome reviewz! Love them all! I promise dat i'll keep on reading your fic! Love it!

Dedication to **_nenokas_** and **_darkflame1516_**!

and many thanx to my friend Daniel for so much input and help!

Peace,

Black-Oleander

xXx


	11. The Date

Hey again my amazing readers! Ye i kno... took me quite a while to write this, but u shudn' complain: IT'S REALLY LONG! anywayz... since i forgot to add this to the last chapter end (and i'm really sorry bout that) i'll out it here... Here's a list of all of Elektra's powers:

- Clairvoyance (as you might have guessed, she uses the Tarot cards for this)

-Time Control (not exactly... she is only able to take inanimate thigs to the past... not herself or anything that is alive or was alive)

-Telekinesis

-Advanced Healing (think of Wolverine from X-Men!)

- Super-strength and Super-speed

-Perfect balance and increadible flexibility (enabling her to do those amazing jumps:P)

-Invisibility and fire power (both very like Sue's and Johnny's... cept her fire only burns what she wants it to burn... killer huh? lol)

- Ice (so she can create ice and use it as a weapon... bit more info on this pwer will come later on in the fic)

- Electricity (ye... kinda like doom)

_(And to all Evanescence fans! PLZ listen to Whisper ! It'll really help wen the right scene comes.. k?)_

So that's bout it... can't think of anything else to say, so ENJOY THE FIC!

* * *

Devon walked along the dark main street of New York on the cold Saturday night. Elektra had given him instructions where they'd meet. He turned to one of the pitch black side-alleys to see at the very end a softly glowing sign.

_**Eclipse**_

Devon walked slowly towards it, beginning to regret having agreed to this. He finally reached the lonesome entrance. There stood a gigantic, bald door-man. His face was covered in scars and his eyes were a dull, blinded-white.

"Name?" he growled in a bear-like manner.

"Street… I'm here to see Elektra"

"Aren't we all!" he laughed, or coughed more like, in amusement.

"No really… she's a friend of mine"

"Yeah… and I'm the tooth-fairy!" he said croakily grinning, revealing a horribly distorted and decayed set of teeth.

"Call her up and you'll see for yourself!" Devon said loosing his temper.

The guard looked mildly surprised at the young man's persistence, but finally took out a walkie-talkie and said into it.

"Tell E to come to the entrance"

After a few minutes Elektra emerged from the rusty metal doors.

"Thanks Scar" she smiled to the security.

"Anything for you, babe"

Devon inspected Elektra's appearance. She looked nothing like the day he had met her. Her hair that was once sleek golden-blonde and reaching just below her shoulders was now messy, black with neon-blue streaks. Her eyes were neon blue instead of their natural aqua color. She was wearing skin-tight dark jeans that were so ripped that he wondered how they still stayed on and a black corset. She was wearing neon-blue lipstick, over-done eye make-up and foundation that made her skin look ghostly white.

"Devon? You coming or what?" she called from the door.

Devon snapped out of it and followed Elektra inside the big, heavy and rusty metal doors.

She led him inside a very dark room, where the only light came from blue flames floating in mid-air all around the room.

"Watch your step" she sighed nonchalantly.

He looked down a bit to see a narrow stone staircase leading downwards. Devon followed Elektra down the eerie stairs lit by the same lonely blue fires.

The further down they went, the louder the music became. It reminded Devon of underground rave as he felt every single bass beat in the stuffy air.

Finally they reached a small entrance hall. It was decorated with gothic decorations and furniture, but they were all ripped apart and broken into splinters. The only thing that was still intact was a massive crystal chandelier emitting a soft neon-blue glow.

At the end of the room sat a thin tall man next to floor-length midnight blue curtains. He was shuffling a pack of old and ragged cards as he smirked up at the two of them.

He had long silver hair that reached his mid-back, completely black eyes and very pale skin. He had an anorectic-like build and a thin, gaunt face that made him look even less alive.

"Well, well, well… E in the company of a mortal" he said in an oily, dark voice.

"Shut up and let us pass" she spat out.

He randomly picked out a card from the deck and turned it backwards to Elektra.

She sighed and whispered "Queen of Hearts"

The skinny man turned the card to face her… it _was_ the Queen of Hearts.

"You never fail on this" he snickered.

"Well why do you always ask me then?" Elektra said walking past him to the curtains.

"Procedure, darling… just procedure" he laughed softly, getting up.

He looked down at the two of them, and swiftly pulled the curtain to the side revealing a long dark corridor.

"Have a nice time, mortal" he mocked as he sat back down.

Elektra led Devon inside the corridor as the curtain closed by itself, but stopped half-way and turned to face him.

"Street… this is definitely going to be the most awkward date you'll ever go on, but this is the only place I can meet someone without creating a hassle" she said as if trying to apologize, as she continued to walk on towards the door.

"Why…" Devon started.

"No time... I'll tell you when we get inside. But I need to ask you this… Do you know what exactly the Eclipse is?" she asked in an urgent tone, as she reached the big and heavy steel door.

Devon shook his head.

She knocked on the door, what seemed to be a complex Morse-code.

The sound of chains and big locks being dragged out of the way could be heard through the door.

"Ready to come into my world?" she whispered into Devon's ear as she pushed the door open with ease.

Elektra didn't wait for an answer, as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and led him into the dark neon-blue lit room.

(A/N: as you might have noticed... i was in a very dark and neon-blue mood... don't ask... lol! Moving on!)

* * *

Loud music pounded in Elektra's ears as she stepped through the door into the smoky and musty air of the dungeon. But she was far too used to this to pay any attention. She felt Devon shivering beside her… no wonder; we are deep below the ground. She could see him looking around as they walked quickly towards the bar.  
"The Eclipse is a night club where your dreams can be fulfilled, or your worst nightmares converted into reality. Play by the rules and trust no one except me, because in here… you are amongst only a few humans" Elektra said hurriedly as she lead Devon through the crowd.

"What do you mean?" Devon asked now really confused.

Elektra scanned the room with her eyes as she paced in between those surrounding her. There was a group of seers and medians (A/N: for those ignorants that don't know what a median is... he/she is a person that has easy contact with the spirit world... in the middle of our world and theirs) in a back corner, starring into a vessel of blue-glowing water. Next to them sat a small gang of assassins and mercenaries, probably picking out an unsuspecting victim from the crowd in front of the stage to kill… not because of work, but for the thrill of killing. There was a group of thugs beating the crap out of someone, and no one was doing anything about it except betting how bad he'd end up. Next to the bar, in the furthest and darkest corner of the underground club, Elektra knew there would be a group of vicious cannibals, devouring their newest prey. And on the other side of the bar, there was the V.I.P lounge and the little minions of the big bosses sat in front of it. But right in the middle of the club, right next to the crammed dance-floor which was full practically 24/7, sat the biggest group of all… That's were Elektra should be sitting… with all of Doom's crooks, thugs, and powerful killers…

"Look around you! This is the place where all immortals, individuals with powers, medians, seers and anyone with connections to the dark side gather to become who they really are for the night. These people have normal lives outside this dungeon, but here… they turn into their real paranormal selves" Elektra whispered as they past the whooping group of Doom's allies. She jumped over the bar counter, gesturing for Devon to sit down on one of the stools.

"Even you?" Devon asked, worried about what kind of life she had to live in.

Elektra turned to look at him.

"No… this isn't me… but neither was the person you met the other day" she said turning and preparing two shots of a silvery-white substance.

Devon looked up at the tough exterior of Elektra… _how can she live like this?_

Elektra took out one small bottle of Morphine pills from her pocket. Without even thinking, she took three capsules out of the bottle, opened them and thrust the contents in one of the shot glasses. She ate the now empty capsules before she drained the shot glass of the now milky-white liquid.

"Do I want to know what you're drinking?" Devon asked concerned.

"No" she sighed, in what seemed like a sorrowful way, before she picked the second shot glass and drank that down as well.

She put the glass down, shutting her eyes.

_All the images running past her eyes slowly started to fade into darkness… all the incomprehensible voices and sounds died away into nothing… into only silent whispers in her ears… the feelings she felt… the feelings from her past… gradually became just numbness within her mind and soul… nothing…_

Elektra slowly opened her eyes, only to see a cold mist… clouding her senses…

"Elektra? Are you ok?" Devon said standing up, ready to help her if she fainted again.

Her eyes were steamed up with the same dullness and fog. _What was it? _Devon thought.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I'm just tired that's all" Elektra lied.

_She knew exactly what was causing this… it was the secondary effect of Obliviscor… the drink she had just had… but it would die down… it always did…_

"Are you sure?" Devon asked still in concern.

"I told you I'm fine! Just quit it will'ya!" Elektra shouts at him, snapping out of the after-effects of the drug.

Devon looks shocked._ He knew she could be aggressive… that she would try to hide her emotions… try to protect herself from getting hurt… for maybe not the first time… but the way she just shouted at him made his blood cool…_

Elektra looked up to lock eyes with Devon's warm sultry grey eyes… but now they looked chilled with pure stun… maybe even fear…

_Usually she could've read his face… translated his gestures… interpreted his expressions… but now, for the first time in her life… she couldn't… this scared her most of all…_

"I got to go" Elektra said hurriedly as she jumped over the bar once again and walked past Devon.

Devon grabbed her wrist, hard enough to stop her from going but not too hard to hurt her.

She doesn't turn around to face him, but keeps her back towards him.

"I'm sorry" Devon whispers in her ear.

Slowly Elektra turns around to face him… with a staggered expression… one she no longer remembered.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm sorry for intruding in your life…" Devon sighs, turning around to leave.

Before he could even take one step, Elektra put her hand on his shoulder. He steadily turned to look over his shoulder.

Elektra wasn't looking at him… she was looking at the floor in front of her with her hair hanging in her face… somehow she looked broken… Devon couldn't think of another word to describe it… just broken…

"Don't go… I'm sorry… I just… I… I can't control it…" she sobbed. No tears fell from her eyes… she had to stop those deceiving tears from crashing down her cheeks.

Before she knew what happened, Devon had turned to face her again and pulled her in his strong arms.

**Elektra's POV**

I inhaled rapidly, but as I felt his comforting warmth channel to me… I slowly relaxed. For the first time in my life, I felt safe… safe in Devon's tough arms. I held back my sobs, not wanting him to think I was weak… vulnerable… pathetic…

**Devon's POV**

As I wrapped my arms around her frail figure, I shivered slightly… she was so cold. Cold as ice. I could feel her holding her emotions back… biting her lip… trying to keep her sobs inside… _Why does she fear to let someone in this much? Why is she so scared of people caring about her? Why is she so scared of letting go of her cool composure… of showing the real her? Why is she scared of showing she cares for someone?_

(A/N: I just had to give them a moment... it's soooo sweet! awwww... i didn' kno i cud write sweet scenes... lol)

* * *

After a while, Elektra pulled away from Devon's embrace.

There was an awkward moment in between them, as they just stood there not looking at each other and not saying anything.

"Ummm… well… I got to go now… got to work" Elektra finally whispered, in an embarrassed sort of tone.

She turned around and began to walk to the back-stage door.

"And what do I do?" Devon shouted after her, trying to sound angry even though there was an unmistakable smile on his lips.

"Anything you want, but whatever you do… stay near the bar!" she shouted back, not even looking back at him.

* * *

Devon ordered yet another drink. He had been sitting there for now half an hour and was getting frankly bored of it. He was even considering leaving the place… even though Elektra told him not to. But every time he decided to get up and walk out, he saw one of the thugs sock their tonight's sufferer. This would make anyone scared of passing them by on your way out… even though Devon hated to admit it to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blast of loud music. Devon could hear the crowd going wild as the strong sound of electric guitar notes crammed the moldy atmosphere. He turned to look at the stage.

_(A/N: If you wish go put on Whisper by Evanescence...)_

"Elektra?" he said wide-eyed and staring at the girl standing on top of a tall pillar of ice high above the stage.

Blindingly bright neon laser lights flash across the cathedral-like ceiling above the stage and the dance floor.

Suddenly Elektra leans in to the open air in front of her. She's falling… falling without any reason to stop…

She begins to sing as her fall seemingly slows down.

But when's she's about a meter from the stage, her fall stops… SHE'S FLOATING IN MID-AIR!

****

**_Catch me as I fall…  
_**

**_Say you're here and it's all over now!  
_**

One of the guitar players takes her in his arms (bridal style) and puts her down. She slowly walks to the front of the stage to a mike stand still singing.

****

**_Speaking to the atmosphere…_**_  
_

She throws her hands in the air, dragging massive electric charges from the sides of the stage, forming a sort of blue-electric cage around them.

****

**_No one's here and I fall into myself! _**

****

**_This truth drives me into madness  
_**

Elektra falls to her knees and the blue cage around the stage disappears.

****

**_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
_**

**_if I will it all away…_**

Jumps to her feet, floating about one second longer in the air than a normal person would.

**_Don't turn away_**

_Don't give in to the pain_  
****

**_Don't try to hide_**

_Though they're screaming your name_  
****

**_Don't close your eyes_**

_God knows what lies behind them_  
****

**_Don't turn out the light_**

_Never sleep, never die_

****

**_I'm frightened by what I see  
_******

**_but somehow I know that there's much more to come…  
_**

Elektra starts conjuring ice around her, preventing her from moving.

****

**_Immobilized by my fear…  
_**

She breaks the ice cover into tiny splinters as tears begin to run down her eyes. Deep wounds and bloody gashes are appearing out of no where on her ghostly pale skin.

****

**_…and soon to be blinded by tears  
_**

**_I can stop the pain if I will it all away…  
_**

The injuries grow away into nothingness, in a rewind-like way.

****

**_…if I will it all away!  
_**  
**_Don't turn away_**

_Don't give in to the pain_  
****

**_Don't try to hide_**

_Though they're screaming your name_  
****

**_Don't close your eyes_**

_God knows what lies behind them_  
****

**_Don't turn out the light_**

_Never sleep, never die_

**_Fallen angels at my feet...  
_**

**_Whispered voices at my ear..._**

****

Death before my eyes...

Lying next to me I fear...

She beckons me shall I give in...

**_Upon my end shall I begin...  
_**

**_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end!_**

Elektra continues to sing… bringing more force to the lyrics every time she sang them…

Devon was surprised she didn't rip her lungs open in the process!

Finally the music began to slowly die away, now only the other band members chanting in an eerie manner "_Servatis a periculum… Servatis a malificum…"_

The crowd goes completely crazy as she dives in to the audience. They willingly carry her across the area back to the bar.

"So what you think?" she asked, still breathless of the adrenaline from the performance.

"Are you kidding me! You were amazing! That song was so… I have no words for it!" Devon laughs in amazement.

"Really? When I wrote it it just sounded so clichéd… so unoriginal" she said leading him away from the now euphoria maddened crowd.

"You wrote that?"

Elektra blushes… but so slightly that Devon thought he only imagined it…

"Yeah… it's… it's a way for me to… to let go… of my feelings." Elektra whispers quietly.

She looks down at her wrist watch, as if to just escape Devon's stare.

"It's 3am… I think its best you leave now… the others will starts picking random humans to fight with. I don't want you to be one of them" she sighs sadly, leading Devon back to the main entrance.

* * *

As the warm night air hits Elektra's sweating face, she shivers only vaguely… she didn't like the heat… it's like she was made of ice or something… always cold.

She turns to see Devon, his body only an inch away from hers.

Her breathe gets caught in her throat…

_What is this feeling? It's like I'm melting… like my frozen self-control dissolves into nothing… leaving me vulnerable… Why do I feel like this when I'm round Street? My knees are weak… I can hardly breathe… My heart is thumping in my chest… _

_I can read other peoples emotions… Why can't I read my own? _

Suddenly she felt his lips press on her own. His warmth was radiating to her. The kiss slowly became long and passionate. Elektra could not help but respond.

_This was nothing like the other kisses she had had… the other's were because of orders… she had had to seduce her next victim… get close to them… they meant nothing… but this… _

Slowly he pulled away.

"I got to go…" he breathes, still out of breath.

And without another word he turns and leaves to the light-filled main street.

* * *

So... what'dya think? Gud or bad?

Now it's been really killing me, so I'm gonna starts beggin here! PLZ PLZ PLZ give me at least your favourite and least favourite scene of each chapter! I'll be grateful to you 4-eva if you giv me some reviews of ways to improve this fic... does puppy-eyes as she begs on her knees

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Thanx to my FANTASTIC and loyal reviewers:

**_darkflame1516_** : HEY! so here's the new update you were waiting for, hope your satisfied:P... apparently, judging from the reviews i recieved from the last chapter you wer the only one who realised the fact that she's on drugs... lol... anyway, on to the mind-meld subject... it was an idea my now-so-called friend gave me... i didn' kno it was a rip from StarTrek i swear! have some mercy on me! lol REVIEWZ!

**_nenokas_** : Oh HELL YE i would! evil grin... lol, i'm happy that the update made you happy... it's gud to have someone appretiate my writing (hopefully wen i start getting published someone likes my books just as much as you!)... No johnny or rebecca in this one... sorry bout that... sniff sniff hehehe... ANYWAYZ! GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR NICE LONG REVIEWZ! DAT'LL SAVE MY DAY!

**_carebears15_** : So at the beginning of this update it tells you the rest of E's powers... lol! Hope you give me a nice long review next time!

**_Crazy4Cocopuffs_** : Thanx a million! Now that you tell me i can see her character developing... it's kinda weird... she's developing as a person as i'm developing as a writer... :P and i kno... I'm planning E's revenge evil laugh REVIEWZ! I LIVE 4 LONG REVIEWZZZ!

**_Shadow of dusk_** : You threatening me? I can play that game too... takes out massive chainsaw, turns it on and screams IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A NICE LONG REVIEW WITH YOUR FAV. & LEAST FAV. SCENE IN IT IM GONNA CHOP YOU TO PIECES! MWAHAHAHHA (jus kiddin... or not) ;)

So thanz again! I love me some nice long reviewz! The longer the better! I just love re-reading my reviews! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS (hint hint)

LOL

Peace peeps,

Alexandra-Black

**(p.s. DISCLAIMER: No i don't own any of the Evanescence songs or lyrics... so pardon me for usinge them as my charcters own... sorry to the fans! I'm not a good song writer k!)**


	12. The Fights

Hey to my awesome readers! I'm so so so sorry that this took so long... but i have my reasons:

a. This is one fucking long chapter

b. I've been a bit down since my fav. teacher is leaving in 2 weeks

Back on the subject... thanx to all of you for the amazing reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!

p.s: The one that sends the best idea for the name of Elektra's band will be on my TOP FAV. REVIEWERS LIST 4EVA!

* * *

In a small dark apartment infested with dust and spider-webs, Devon sat alone writing song lyrics. He was trying to give them some depth, some meaning. But the only thing he could think of was Elektra… The way she sang at the club last night. 

The way the audience was mesmerized by her… She was amazing.

_I only want to write something… Something that has as much meaning and strength as her song… _

_It's like she has felt all those feelings… Like she feels them every moment of her life…_

_It's like she sings from the depths of her heart… Opening it only for that moment she is on stage… Like singing was her way of releasing her emotions…_

Devon sighed as he scrunched up the paper he had been writing on and threw it in the bin nonchalantly. He looked at the digital alarm-clock next to him… 9am…

He leaned his chair backwards onto only two legs, as last night's events slowly ran through his mind over and over again.

_I kissed her… I am so stupid! Now she probably won't want to ever see me again! I was too forward… but it seemed right at that moment… But she did kiss me back! I'm so confused!_

There was a sudden and abrupt knock on his door, which startled him. Devon lost his balance and fell to the floor with a loud bang. He slowly got up rubbing the back of his head. He opened the door, but left the chain on it.

In front of him Devon saw a young tall woman, no older than 18. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, which seemed to be just naturally messy and sexy. Her dull brown eyes with no emotion seemed to just bore on Devon. She was wearing a red mini-skirt that just seemed to crawl up her thighs, a tiny red top and red-leather high-heels with straps up to her knees. She was wearing more jewelry than Devon had ever seen on any woman… In general, she looked like a teen-**slut**!

"Devon Street?" she cocked her eyebrow mysteriously.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk… right now!" she whispered dangerously.

And before Devon realized what was happening, she had kicked his door open and was dragging him down the hallway from his t-shirt.

* * *

After being thrust unceremoniously into a shinny sports car, she had driven him far away from the dark neighborhood he lived in. She drove up to a small bar. 

"Get in!" she snapped at Devon, opening the door.

But when he refused she pushed something against his back… a gun, and pushed him inside the bar with no further ado.

"Goo'day Miss Carlyle, what will it be today?" a kind-looking, middle-aged bartender greeted them warmly.

"Bloody Mary and a…?" she looked questioningly at Devon.

"Nothing" Devon replied coolly.

As the bartender prepared the drink, the woman led Devon to a dark corner of the bar lit only by a single candle.

She sat down opposite Devon and held her gun prepared and aimed underneath the table… ready to shoot if he made the wrong move.

"So, what do you want with me, Miss?" Devon asked, his voice shaking only slightly.

"The truth is, I have a favor to ask," she replied calmly as the bartender served her drink.

"A favor?"

"I believe you know Elektra Raven," she continued, eyeing Devon with considerable interest.

He nodded, wondering where this all was leading him to.

"I want you to persuade her to come back to the business… she'll know what you mean."

"I don't think I can do that, Miss."

"If its money you are after… my superior will repay you for your co-operation," the chick smiled, sipping on her drink.

"No… It's not money I want. I don't think I could convince Elektra into doing something she doesn't want to."

"Just tell her that she has one last chance to save her neck. She knows what is at stake. She knows very well that if she does not complete this task she will be killed along with the people she cares about." the woman said drinking the last of her Bloody Mary.

She stood up and began to walk out.

"Send me the bill for your new door!" she laughed closing the door of the bar.

* * *

Devon burst into the underground club Elektra worked at during most time of her life, with no intention on staying un-noticed. He barged in, running down the steps until reaching the bar, where she stood cleaning up and restocking alcohol bottles. 

Her hair was back to its original golden blonde color, reaching her mid-back. Her eyes were back to aqua and her skin looked normal. She was wearing plain jeans and a black Linkin Park t-shirt, which seemed to match her mood…

"What in the Hell are you doing here?" she shouted at him as he sat down on a stool opposite her.

"Well, that's exactly where I came from! Some friend of yours came to my apartment, broke down the door and dragged me to some bar to tell me, to tell you to get back to work!" Devon shouted back at her.

"What the heck? Can't you see _I am_ working?" she said ducking down to check the stuff under the counter.

"She said something about _"the business"_… maybe that'll enlighten you"

At these words Elektra slowly got back up to look at Devon in the eyes.

"A bitch with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing prostitute clothes?"

"The very same" Devon sighed.

"Well you can go tell that dirty slut, that I will never work for them again!" Elektra snarled going back under the counter.

There was a tense silence.

"What business they talking about?"

"The only business I'm good at…" Elektra sighed rubbing her forehead with her finger tips.

"So you're going to get yourself killed because of it?"

Elektra put her hand down, stood back up and looked deep into Devon's sultry grey eyes.

"Jules is sure getting desperate… So she told you I'd get killed if I didn't finish the job?"

"She seemed really worried for you."

"She's only worried what will happen to her if I don't complete the mission," Elektra spat out as she jumped over the counter.

"No one could be that insensitive."

"Juliette Carlyle sure as Hell could… so what's she paying you?" Elektra frowned, walking to the light switches.

"What?"

"I said what's she paying you to do this?" Elektra turned around to face Devon.

Devon looked at her in confusion… _Does she really think I'd accept money? Doesn't she think I care for her? Does she really think she means nothing to me?_

"A hundred dollars? Five hundred dollars? A Thousand dollars? A hundred thousand dollars?" she whispered taking with every question a step closer to Devon.

_There is no way in Heaven or Hell I'd do that to her… I care for her too much… I know it sounds crazy, I mean I only just met her… but I've never felt like this about someone… I'd jump in front of a speeding bullet… just to save her… Why can't I just tell her?_

"Because she would pay that and much more just to get me back into the business… to save her own scrawny little neck! So don't try telling me that you're doing this all for free!" Elektra continued.

"I didn't…" Devon started.

"Don't lie to me! Don't you dare lie to me! I've grown up in a world where truth and honesty are just meaningless words… do you really think I'm that fucking stupid?" Elektra shouted at Devon taking a last step closer. They were now barely ten centimeters away from each other.

"Elektra…"

"Did you come persuade me because you were afraid they'd come for you, after they'd killed me?... Or did you get confused by that kiss last night?" holding his chin with her hand.

Devon inhaled rapidly.

"Get over it! I don't have time for dating… I work practically 24/7 just to scrape enough money for my meds… just to keep my fucking sane! I have no time for myself cause the bastard I have to call "**boss**" doesn't give me a single break! So shut up and don't you dare believe that I'm damn stupid enough to get coaxed by some damn asshole I thought was worth getting beat up for…"

At these words Devon slapped Elektra's hand off his face, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

She did not fight back, but kissed him back just as passionately.

The kiss was deep beyond imagination. Even though it practically sent Devon to the Moon… he could still feel the hatred and anger boiling within her… the rage pulsating through her veins… the loathing burning her every breathe…

_She wasn't letting go of that anger… she wasn't venting it out… why?_

Stillafter the kiss, there was still the same cold fire in her eyes.

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

She looked up at him coldly, with no answer on her gorgeous face.

"You could have kicked my ass for even looking at you… But you didn't," Devon said still holding her close to him.

She didn't react in any way.

"Don't you realize? I care for you! I would never do something like that to you!"

"Liar… no one does anything for nothing. Everyone looks out for themselves… So go get your reward and do with it what you please!" Elektra roared at him, pulling herself away from his strong arms.

She went to the light switches, turned the lights off and ran out of the dungeon-like club, leaving Devon there by himself in the darkness.

* * *

_(A/N: from now the thoughts are E's own... music suggestion: **Easier to run** by Linkin Park)_

Elektra ran… she couldn't have stopped herself even if she had wanted to… Her whole life was crumbling down under her… And she could do nothing to prevent it!

_Why do I feel this way? I can't get him out of my mind! Even though I know he was doing it for the money… I still can't stop wondering if… if I mean anything to him._

She dropped down on her knees on the, falling into a puddle of icy water. In a sudden out burst, she punched the pavement… leaving a fist-shaped crack in it.

_No… How can I even think that?... Why did I even think that?... Why would I care?... Why do I care?..._

"Get a grip on yourself!" she screamed to no one in particular as she punched the concrete once more.

After crying what seemed to be an ocean of tears, Elektra finally got herself to the Baxter. On the way she had had to stop at a tobacco store. It took only a little "persuasion" to get her one big bottle of vodka and three packets of Malboro light. As she stood in the elevator, she looked at her knuckles...

Bruised… and covered in blood…

Usually she could have fixed the bruises in a heart beat… but Elektra was too confused to even begin to heal them.

The elevator doors opened vibrating a loud burst of Megan McCauley singing _Die for you_. Johnny was practicing to control his powers in the lab, from where the music radiated effectively. Ignoring the piercing music, Elektra walked coolly to her room.

She closed the door behind her, gawking at the room.

The room had been painted a blending of red and black… black at the bottom, merging with the red mid-wall. The large windows had been covered with a roll-down curtain, which was like a collage of newspaper and magazine cuttings dyed red. In the right corner next to the windows, stood a dark-wood wardrobe along with a black desk and black leather chair. On the other side of the room, a reddish-brown leather punch-bag was hanging from the ceiling. In the center of the room, against the left wall was a low bed with silky black and red sheets. Above the bed was a gothic chandelier, which looked like icicles, emitting a soft red glow. And on the wall next to the door was a huge plasma TV with home cinema and a CD station with massive speakers!

"We thought you'd feel more at home with your own room… not just some lame guest room"

Elektra turned around to see Johnny leaning against the door frame with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"You did this?" she breathed… no one had ever so much as given her a cheap necklace from a junk sale.

"Well… me and the others… but I _did_ choose the colors… and got it sound-proofed for you… we really don't need to know what's going on in here!" he laughed.

I quickly went and stuffed the bag of "goods" in the wardrobe before turning back to Johnny.

"Thanks… I have no words for it… I just…"

"No need, kiddo…" he grinned giving me a sweet _brotherly_ hug.

"So… how did it go with Devon yesterday? Do anything I wouldn't do?" he smirked.

"What wouldn't you do?"

"Good point!" he laughed openly.

Elektra grinned… she had never been able to talk so openly to anyone that she can remember… but still she had skeletons in her closet… and she couldn't talk about them to anyone…

"So… give me the dirty details" Johnny smirked childishly as he jumped on to her bed.

"Don't be such a nosy jack-ass, Johnny!" Sue told him off from the door way, with an undeniable smile gracing her features.

"Yeah Uncle Johnny… keep your big nose out of other peoples business!" Rebecca laughed from behind her mother.

"Me? Big nose? You're gonna get it now!" Johnny pretended to be mad as he charged after his niece.

Sue sighed as she watched her brother and daughter wrestling and tickling, before turning back to Elektra.

"Hope you like it… Welcome home" Sue smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Without a second's hesitation, Elektra walked over to her new CD stand and picked out the _Meteora_, Linkin Park album. Instants later the song "Breaking a habit" burst through the massive speakers with a force of a bomb.

Suddenly a flow of images from last night exploded inside her head… drowning her senses… burning her mind…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Elektra was sitting inside the dressing room after Devon had left, looking at her drugged-looking reflection in the mirror. She tried to bore away the screeching of the crowd she would have to satisfy for the second time tonight… but as always, she couldn't…

_Why does my life have to be like this? I never wanted this life! I never wanted these powers or to live in the underworld of society! I HATE MY LIFE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER!_

Unexpectedly, the door of the backstage opened.

"Hey bitch!"

Elektra turned to look at her band members… probably the only people she could even consider calling her _friends_.

First came in the lead guitarist, Kaoru. He was the type of guy that could take your breathe away by his mere presence, making every single chick in the crowd drool over his body at night and dream about him by day. He had short, flaming red hair that hung over his red eyes in a sexy way. His thin lips seemed to be made for grinning and smirking at hotties and whores of the paranormal gangland. On his right cheek was a stitched up scar… giving him an Asian bad-boy look to kill for. Even though he practically always (except when he was topless) wore baggy clothes, he had a figure even girls envied… thin with not too much muscle. His Japanese nationality made him an exotic catch for any single girl that could take up the challenge.

After Kaoru walked in the crazy-ass drummer of our band, Nick. He was a Londoner-punk that loved neon-green and getting high on marihuana… need I say more? He had even dyed his short hair green with two streaks of white and another of orange to match with his crazy life-style. He had a boyish figure, but nothing compared to the other guys, with his entire torso covered in tattoos. He would have been just another groupies' fantasy… However he was already taken…

By the only other girl in the band... the sexy vixen and keyboardist, Bowa. She was the perfect merge in between Eastern and Western civilizations… traditional ad modern… chic and rock… With her half-Japanese half-American heritage she was the girl to know… cause she had connections everywhere! Her petite, fragile figure and pale skin were contrasted by her long black hair, dark Asian eyes and merge of styles… giving her a look that said: **_Mess with me, honey… and you will regret it!_**

Last but not least walked in Aleksandr, the bassist of the group. Even though he was originally Russian, he had an innocent, good-boy look that made Elektra always wonder how did he ever get so screwed to hang around with her?… He had recently dyed his messy dark hair to a violent shade of electric-blue, matching with his dark-blue eyes. But under the excessively baggy shirts and jerseys he wore off-stage, Elektra knew there was a whole different story… and so did the audience. Underneath his shirt was hidden the torso that looked as if where made of solid rock. Elektra didn't know how long he had had to work to get such well-defined abs, but neither wanted to ask nor cared… as long as he concentrated on the playing, she didn't need to know anything else. Along his left arm were tattooed in electric-blue a Russian text… he had got it done not long after they had met, but he would never tell her what it meant…

"So hows you doing, ol' gal?" Nick asked in his charming London-accent as he flung himself on the couch, without a care in the world.

"You know how she's doing… you should know by now that she's always like she ran out of Black Russian mix before our second performance!" Kaoru laughed as he sat down on his chair completely relaxed.

"Fuck you too!" Elektra barked.

"Well if it had been me that were bestowed a kiss by that sexy bastard you brought here tonight… I'd have nothing to complain about!" Bowa smirked as she sat beside Nick.

"Is that so?" Elektra sighed not even turning away from the mirror.

"You better not be dumping me honey" Nick cried in mock-anger, he had a flair for the dramatic, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You know I wouldn't do that, lover… you're too much fun to pass out on!" she murmured, kissing his neck.

"Break it up! We don't need live-porn here!" Alek laughed as he sat down near Elektra.

But as everyone, except Elektra, began to chill and laugh… the backstage door slammed open.

"Everyone out!" Doom roared.

In less than a nanosecond, the relaxed atmosphere disappeared like smoke in the wind.

"I said out!" Doom bellowed as he started to "pull" out the electricity, breaking and breaking everything in the room.

Nick, Kaoru, Bowa and Alek need not another "invitation", before they ran out the door… afraid of their boss.

Now there were only the two of them, standing in the middle of the busted dressing-room. Electric wires were all over the place, sending random sparks into the musty air every few seconds.

"Was it really necessary to fuck this place up?" Elektra shouted; she still hadn't turned away from the mirror.

"Don't play games with me, Elektra! Who gave you the authority to sing your songs? I haven't come here for what…? A week? And now you're singing our own songs! I'm not having it!" Doom yelled in frustration.

"You can't tell me how to live my life!"

"I own you! I can do whatever I want with you! If I wanted, I could sell you into prostitution or sell your soul to the Devil! I can do anything with you!"

Elektra turned to face Doom… her eyes were burning with fire he had never seen in them… a fire that only proved his point… she was getting out of his control…

"You own nothing of me! You don't even own my respect! You own nothing of me… and never will!" Elektra screamed, as fire was starting to emerge from her skin.

_I hate this life! This is no life… I'm not living! I hate every single one of my powers more than I hate myself for not doing anything about them! I hate having to take meds to keep myself the least bit sane… I hate having to slit my wrists, just to feel something… to prove myself that I'm still alive… I hate the fact that my only outlet is singing… that I can't talk to anyone about the emotions that are eating my insides… devouring my soul… I HATE IT ALL!_

But before she could vent out all the emotions within her in a sudden burst of flames, Doom had sent a charge of electricity into her body. She fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up.

Elektra for once in her life could take it… it was no longer torture to her… every charge passing her every vein, muscle and bone hurt like a bitch… but it no longer was torture…

After what seemed like an eternity, Doom let go.

"As I suspected… you've been stealing from me!" Doom shouted as he kicked her stomach.

"No kiddin?"

Elektra had known that this was one of the only ways to stay one step ahead of Doom… so she had stolen one of the formulas from Doom's genetic lab… where he had practically created her… Doom had used his power before to persuade her to do his dirty work… as a measure of torture… but no more…

"You stole the formula to my power… and gave it to yourself! That is low even for you, Raven!" Doom roared kicking her stomach again.

Elektra could feel her ribs breaking, but she knew that Doom was in more pain than she was right now.

"I guess I got it from you" she smiled.

"You are still my property! So from now on you do as I say!"

"I'm never going to work for you again! You can mess with my life and my mind for as long as I can remember… AND I'M DONE!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Elektra snapped out of it as the song finally ended.

She wasn't going to let Doom and Carlyle drag Street in to this mess. Before she could change her mind, Elektra had pulled her jacket and some gloves on and ran out of the lab…

_He was done messing with her!_

* * *

So what you think people? 

REVIEWZZZZZ!

So remeber to put your fav. and least fav. scene in the review and hopefully a name suggestion for the band! Plus I would really appreciate if someone would give me their opinions on the newly introuced Kaoru, Nick, Bowa and Aleksandr...

THANX A MILLION TO MY REVIEWERS!

darkflame1516 : Thanx a lot for this constructive review! But when I read the part bout her being a Mary Sue I practically fainted... I was so close to jumping out the window! The fact that I didn't even notice her Mary-sue-ness pisses me off so bad... anyway... thanx a bunch for the long review... loved re-reading it onc i got used to the negativities on it... lol

carebears15 : Another evanescence fan! YEY! Cause ther's gonna be sooo much evanescence and Linkin Park... (and maybe some Simple Plan)... anywayz... thanx for the review!

nenokas : OMFG! Loved your review soooo much! Your reviews always bring an inevitable smile on my face... and to think i'm a moody, loner biatch! Anyway, so there was some Johnny and Reb in this chap (hope you like it!) and some more E/Dev. action... LOL! So plz plz plz review soon or I'll just die!

sdfreak : I don't care if you get hyped up... by all means do! LOL... as long as you give me LONGER reviews! PLZZZZ! I'm dying here! anyways... no, E hasn't turned goth... REVIEWZZ!

Xdaisy chainX : very readable? thats it? I guess I'm not used to that... most people tell me they're addicted to this fic... but each their own i guess... + I don't really care if it were a flame, cause that's actually what I would want (nut no one seems to be able to send me constructive reviews anymore... lol)! But no I haven't noticed the lack of trailer scenes... because their isn't any lack! READ THE WHOLE DAMN THING AGAIN IF YOU MUST! Their is (because I checked) mny of those scenes already incorporated... and since this is going to be a very very long fic (maybe even divided into different episodes or something) some of the scenes will take a while to come up... but thanx again

Crazy4Cocopuffs : Loved the idea! Amazing! Hope you keep giving me ideas like these... I had everything planned until chapter 13, but now you gave me this amazing idea for chap 14! YEY! LOVE YOUR IDEAS! REVIEWZZZZZZZZZ!

Thanx to all of you a million! You make my life worth living:)

LONG REVIEWZZZ PLZZZ! **EVANESCENCE** ROCKS!

Peace dudes (and dudettes!),

Alexandra-Black

Chapter dedication : nenokas, Crazy4Cocopuffs & darkflame1516

p.s: If you wanna read more bout my lame life... i'm on with the name _blackoleander90_


	13. 13 Wishes Pt1

Sooooo sorry that this took this long... kinda been busy, and i was determined to get this chapter until a certain point.

But this s only Pt.1 of the chapter... so hopefully (if i have enough time) I'll have Pt.2 in next week.

p.s. I'm going to start a new fic of Buffy theVampire Slayer which has been planned to reach minimun 3 seasons... so all the fans, BEWARE! LOL

* * *

(Music: Hit the Floor by Linkin Park... all through this chapter, so put it on repeat!)

Elektra jammed the elevator button down with fury building within her. _Too slow…_

She ran for the stairs, vaguely hearing the shouts and laughter of Johnny, Sue and Rebecca from the lounge. She whacked the door leading to the staircase clean of its hinges and with no consideration of the consequences of her actions… she jumped down more than ten stories!

Not a single wound or broken bone… the only damage made was the massive crack on the floor where she landed. Not even bothering to fix the dent, she stood up and walked into the lobby.

"Good day, Miss Elektra… has the elevator broke down?" the doorman smiled as he walked over to the door to open it for her.

In that instant… just that fraction of a second… Elektra became the thing she feared most…

With her telekinetic powers, she blasted the glass from all the doors and windows of the lobby. Glass flew outwards in a sudden burst of energy.

The traffic outside was catastrophic due to her outburst, as she stepped out through one of the busted door frames.

Heaps of cars where they had crashed. Blood. Screams of help. Smell of petrol. Small gasps from the surrounding crowd.

_And all because of that sudden outbreak of wild… unrestrained… out of control…Me!_

But she no longer cared. She no longer felt.

She pushed an injured person away from their motorbike, a Kawasaki ZZ-R 250, got on a drove off with the tires screaming against the pavement.

* * *

After only a minute of driving way beyond speed limit, Elektra hit the brakes and turned drastically. The motorbike slid across the concrete and stopped in front of a strong looking titanium door. This was the entrance to Doom's lair… his world… where only he was in ultimate control… 

That was his prerogative…

_Not for long…_

Elektra pulled her fist back and punched the door. It flew out of her way and crushed against the opposite wall, nearly flying through it as well. Within seconds she was surrounded by Doom's _royal_ guard… all of them menacing, intimidating and in a bloody-fucking-bad-mood!

But they were no match to her. They were only human. Doom liked collecting minions and thugs from the mortal side… and if they proved their loyalty, he'd give them what they crave the most… power.

But now all they were were a heap of unconscious, beat-up, low, losers… nothing more.

And now Elektra was pissed-off, out of control and thirsty for the mere sight of Doom… seeing him scared of her… seeing him hurt by her… seeing him die by her hands…

She blew on her blood-stained, bruised and dislocated knuckles… not because they hurt, with all the morphine Doom forced her to take it was a miracle she felt anything, but just out of habit… before she continued down the murky corridor to Doom's office. Ahead of her she burst the door and a small fraction of the walls around it with a force of a raging stampede of bulls. There, in the small room in between the corridor and his office sat Juliette Carlyle.

_That scum-sucking coke-whore…_

She was sitting behind her desk, with her legs resting on her table, filing her long nails. Elektra had never understood why Doom chose her to be his second in command… Elektra would have even preferred Gloom to be his right-hand… at least he knew what he was doing… but no, even a brown-nose like Lex DerGloom came second when dealing with Carlyle.

She knew nothing of the life outside designer shops and cash… she knew nothing of pain, misery or killing…

Calling her a slut would have been the understatement of the century. She had even become Doom's lover… she had him under-control.

At the sight of Elektra, Juliette quickly stood up and threw her nail-file on top of her desk.

"You can't go in there… he's in a very important meeting" she snarled at Elektra.

"Screw the meeting!"

Elektra was about to push past Carlyle, when the woman screamed. In seconds that lasted a lifetime… black, leathery, bat-wings appeared out of nowhere, attached to her shoulder-blades.

This was her "power"… Elektra never could see the use of the wings… they weren't big or strong enough to fly or create some kind of small tornado…

_I guess she begged Doom until he gave her those lame-wings… at least she has something, now I won't feel that crap for beating her into a bloody corpse…_

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?" Carlyle hissed.

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't get out of my way" Elektra whispered dangerously.

"Get over yourself you selfish prat! Get into the real world!"

"This is as real as my world can get! Now out of my way or you'll be spending all your future salaries in fixing your face!" Elektra spoke softly, as flames burned within her eyes.

"Make me!" Julie snapped in her tart little way.

With one swift punch, Elektra knocked her opponent unconscious and onto the floor.

"Made ya'…" she spoke softly as she walked over to the door to her "master's" office.

* * *

Within a minute, Elektra was inside the dark and chilly commanding central of Doom. 

"Now look who's here… E" Doom smiled from the shadows.

Normally, Elektra would've been petrified of facing her superior, but now she was driven to facing him by pure hatred and loath. She plainly stood there, tilting her head slightly to get a better view of her future ex-boss.

"What brings you here, Elektra? Want back in?" he chuckled, tapping his metallic fingers on his large dark-wood desk.

"Why would I want back in? Cause you failed to turn me into a corpse last night?" she grinned. But her smirk was neither mischievous nor playful… but full of undiluted insanity.

"You're still holding that against me are you? You sure as hell can hold a grudge!" Doom laughed openly, still tapping his fingers on his desk. This was seriously beginning to irritate Elektra.

But she held her anger back… building up all her hate for him… so that when he attacked her, she would blow his ass out of this hemisphere.

"Well why are you here then? To teach me a lesson? To kill me?" he smiled with psychosis written all over his ugly metallic face.

"Something like that…"

Doom was slightly taken aback, but he hid it well from his inferior. He could see the fire burning in her eyes. The hate she had been holding for him for all these years… she'd hate him even more if she knew the truth.

"So that's why you came… huh?" Doom sighed finally standing up from behind his desk.

"To come over here and give me the torturous and painful end I deserve?" he continued as he walked around his desk… advancing on her.

"You can't kill me… You just don't have it in you… You and I both know it… You can't lay a finger on me!" he laughed. His eyes were like two black holes in space… filled with an empty numbness that made him strong.

"I don't have to lay a single finger on you… I can hurt you many other ways" Elektra whispered murderously.

Without warning, her skin began to crackle in flames and electricity. She became a glowing form of blue and red. Her eyes blazed in a pure and blinding white light.

She began to scream. It's a wordless scream. Powered by hate. She screams as if testing her throats limits… how long it'd take her to rip it apart.

And then a sudden explosion of energy burst through her like a nuclear bomb. When the dust from the blast settled, Victor remained unharmed.

He didn't even get blood from his nose.

"That's all you have for me, honey?" he chuckled, beating some dust from his jacket.

Wordlessly, he summoned an electric-charge larger and more powerful Elektra had ever seen.

She had no time to react… not time to try escape… no time to try defending herself…

She was hit. Bloody gashes cut her skin. The pain was unbearable. Blood flowed freely. But she didn't scream. Her left arm's bones broke to splinters. She bit down on her lip. She didn't cry… and finally it was over.

Elektra found herself on the ground. She didn't know when she had fallen… she had been in too much pain to realize what was going around her.

Her head was spinning… too exhausted to move a muscle… her throat too sore to utter a single word… completely powerless.

"Now that's better… and to make sure you never try anything like that on me again, I'll let the boys have some fun with you…" Doom whispered, towering above her like a tall dark shadow.

He called his boys in. And before leaving he whispered in her ear "Give me a call when you've recovered… we'll talk business"

As he closed the door he shouted one last thing… but not to Elektra… but his thugs…

"Have fun with her!"

That's when all Hell broke loose… the worst night of her life… and she sure as Hell had had some shitty ones.

* * *

So wot u think? Gud or bad? REVIEWZ! Plz, i know it took long, but have some pity on me... 

I kno E was kinda psycho in this part, but that's the point... she just felt Doom had crossed the line by involving Street in her doomed life. (holy crap... i did a pun! LOL)

Thanx 2 my loyal reviewers:

nenokas : Hopefully your doing your happy dance now... lol! Hope this chapter was worth the wait... ;)... Sorry to say, E didn't kick Doom's ass (dammit)... + there was no Johnny or Rebecca in this chapter (or any E/Dev action... :P)... Where do you think I got the description for E's room... that's like the room of my dreams! Great that you liked the band, cause they are going to become quite a central piece of this fic... Take care

sd freek : Here's the new update! Glad you loved the band! Have you been singing any of your odd mixes? LOL... REVIEW

darkflame1516 : Holy shit! One of the longest reviews eva! LOVED IT! Ye, Dev's not just a pretty face (and hot body ;P)... You LIKE Carlyle? I gotta go shoot myself! Friggin Hell! She's one of the BAD GUYS! Oh, I love that whole E/Dev scene... just awesome the chemistry they have... Ye, I kno bout that mistake... I someties write the fics in first person first, to get the feeling of the story, then forget to change some parts lol... Great thatyou liked that line... :P Everyone loves the band... I'm sooooo happy! YEY! Thanx a million for the band names! Take care...

xdaisy chainx : You seriously don't seem to understand the phrase LONG REVIEWS! Come on! I stopped writing for like 3 days cause i got put down by such a short review!

depressed-angel-8 : You seriously had to send me a review to tell me that? LOSER!

Sami : Thanks a billion! You brought my mood up so that i cud write again! I owe you one:P

_**Dedicated to Sami , darkflames1516 & nenokas !**_

Now here is a voting for the band name, in which all reviewers MUST participate! Names are either _Outcast _or _Souless _(courtesy of darkflame1516)

Review & VOTE,

_AlexandraBlack _

_xxx _


	14. 13 Wishes Pt2

Hey again! I'm so sorry this took this long (yet again)...but this time I have an excuse... one word : exams!

I figure that kinda covers it...lol

well... this is a kinda bitter-sweet-chapter so bear wit me people:P

* * *

(Music: Evanescence – My Last Breathe) 

Elektra regained consciousness as she was thrown brutally against a wall from a speeding car filled with jeering assholes. Her bones cracked menacingly as she hit the floor and slid to the shit-covered floor.

_One word… ouch…_

Her senses were a mess. Her mind was a wreck. All she knew that she was in the rain.

After regaining control over her body and mind, Elektra searched her pockets for her cell phone. She speed-dialed the first person she could think of… Aleksandr…

"Hey" Elektra heard him answer in a tired and slightly irritated voice.

"Alek… can… you… come and… get……me………please?" Elektra groaned in pain into the mobile.

"Elektra! Where are you? Are you ok?" he panicked. He had changed the second he had heard her voice in pain.

"Yeah… I'm alive… I can tell… by the… pain"

"Where are you? I'll come get you…"

Elektra looked around herself… _where was she?_

"I think I'm somewhere in Chinatown… or something… just please find me… I can't feel my legs anymore" Elektra cried, her voice breaking.

"I'll be there in a second." He responded worriedly, before hanging up.

Elektra dropped her cell onto the pavement beside her.

Her eyesight was blurring… her head was spinning… her body was shaking… her blood was merging with the puddles of rain-water on the ground.

_Hurry up, Aleksandr…_

* * *

Aleksandr sped across the New York Chinatown in his electric-blue Jaguar XK 4.2 in the heavy rain. He was worried sick over Elektra and what had happened to her. 

Suddenly he saw a dark figure slumped against a wall next to the road. He brought his car to a screeching halt and jumped out.

Elektra was lying unconscious on the ground. Bruises, gashes and cuts covered her whole body. Her clothes were ripped to shreds. He could see that her left arm was broken severely. Her right leg was set in an odd angle. Blood was oozing from a deep wound in her abdomen.

"Damn" he whispered as he went to pick her up.

As he carefully lifted her into his arms bridal style, he could feel that many of her joints were dislocated… but the thing that chilled him was that he could feel her spine was in an odd angle.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered to no one in particular as he carried her to his car and drove to his apartment.

* * *

(Music: Simple Plan – Untitled… better put it on repeat) 

Elektra's eyes fluttered open as she woke to a beeping sound. She focused her eyes on the machine beside the bed she was lying in. A cardiogram. She could see the green light; tracing the pattern of her heartbeats… they were very faint. Turning away from the machine, Elektra tried to sit up… that's when the pain kicked in.

She fell back down on to the mattress, feeling more helpless than ever.

Then she remembered… last night's nightmare… the horrors they'd put her through…

She tried to move… in vain. She couldn't move any of her limbs. Every time she tried, it was like her flesh was ripped apart by the effort.

Tears trickled down her bruised cheek… even that was painful. Elektra had never felt such extreme pain before. This was beyond torture… beyond death…

All of a sudden, Elektra felt someone sit beside her bed. That someone took her hand in theirs. It was excruciating… but she still welcomed the comforting touch.

"Elle… can you hear me?" Aleksandr whispered, his voice breaking slightly… scared that she was past saving.

_Elle… he hardly ever called her that… only when there was no one else around… and when something was wrong with her…_

"Yeah…"

"I thought you'd never wake up…" he laughed softly, trying to sound care-free and confident in her recovery… but she could see right through him.

"Alek… tell me the truth… how bad is it?" she groaned, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He turned away from her gaze. He couldn't lie to her. He'd have to tell her the truth…

"It's that bad?" Elektra whispered, barely audible to the guy next to her.

Aleksandr turned back to face her.

"The most I can do for you is put your bones back in place and patch your wounds up temporarily, but…" he sighed turning away from her again, trying to figure out another way to do this.

"But you can't do anything about my back or broken arm… I have to heal them myself" she finished his sentence for him.

Aleksandr nodded.

"You'll have to give me a new dose of Morphine..."

Aleksandr turned to face her so quickly that his neck did a small cracking sound.

"Elle… you've got enough of it in your veins as it is… if I give you an overdose you could fall into a coma or something!" he snapped at her.

"Alek, you have no idea of the pain I'm in… and I know it's only gonna get worse. I can feel the drugs in my blood wearing out… If I don't get another dose before you set my bones back in place… I'll probably die from the pain…"

She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please do this for me…"

Finally he agreed. He went over to his cabinet took out a syringe and small unmarked bottle. He injected Elektra with a more-than-normal amount of the drug. She was knocked out by the amount of "medicine" in her veins.

Alek took his chance to start patching her up… before she woke up and he'd have to listen to her holding back her screams. That would be worse than to hear her scream…

Even with the Morphine, she'd be able to feel quite a bit of what was done to her… her wounds were that severe.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Elektra was in a stable state. Alek had put all her dislocated joints in place, cleaned out her wounds… stitched them when necessary. 

In the end, he sat in his darkened room, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on his window. He had called the people she was staying with, telling them she was in an accident and was staying with him for the night… _it's not like he could tell them the whole truth._

He looked down at the Russian text tattooed on his arm.

_Ангел теней_

_Дочь темноты_

_Демон его прошлого_

_Опекун моего сердца_

_Мой возлюбленный Электра_

He had never told Elektra what it meant… he had never mustered the courage. He had been planning on telling her soon. That was until she fell for the _human_-guy…_Devon_…

He knew she would never admit it… least of all to herself… but he knew she cared for him.

_That's probably why she got beat up in the first place… because of Devon. Elektra could be hot-headed that way. If someone she cared the least about was hurt… the people that hurt them would be very sorry._

Aleksandr clenched his fist. If Elektra didn't pull through this, he'd personally make Devon responsible for his actions…

He looked down at his arm again, translating the text in his mind.

_Angel of shadows_

_The daughter of darkness_

_Demon of its past_

_The trustee of my heart_

_My beloved Elektra_

He cared for her more than he could ever tell her. Years ago, ever since she'd healed him after Doom had beat him up for information. She was so gentle when she cleaned his wounds before healing them with her powers… careful not to hurt him. It was that dawn that Alek realized what he felt for her.

As he tried to gather the nerve to tell her how he felt, he had tattooed his feelings on his arm… in a way no one but him could understand it.

_Come on Elle… you have to get better…_

* * *

Sue walked back into the lounge to see Johnny seriously tickling his niece while Ben was cracking up on the other sofa. Reed was sat down at a nearby table, working on some figures for a wacky new invention no doubt. Usually this scene would've brought a smile on Sue's face… a feeling of joy in her heart… knowing everything was alright. 

_But everything wasn't alright…_

Seeing Sue's expression, Johnny stopped tickling Rebecca and asked his sister "Suze… everything alright?"

Everyone turned to look at Susan. She felt so bad for bringing such bad news to their happy evening.

"It's Elektra… she's had an accident. Apparently she won't be able to walk until she can heal herself properly… which could be weeks, even months. A friend of hers from work insisted that he take care of her for the night." Sue smiled, trying to cover her tearful and breaking voice.

Reed tore himself away from his work and went over to his wife to hug her comfortingly.

Suddenly the whole room became cold with a soft dread. _What if she can't heal?_

Johnny held the small girl in his arms as she quietly cried. Ben was speechless as he held his head in his hands… covering his face.

Even though Elektra had only been in their home for a few days… she already felt like a part of the family.

* * *

Unconsciously, Elektra was going through her life over and over again… like a song put on repeat. All the life she knew at least. And as she watched her life pass her eyes, she began to wish… 

_I wish I were strong…_

_I wish I had the strength to rip away from Victor's grasp…_

_I wish he didn't have such power over me and my life…_

_I wish I could quit my work…_

_I wish I weren't a born killer…_

_I wish I could have true friends and a family… _

_I wish I could feel something besides hatred and anxiety…_

_I wish I could smile or laugh…_

_I wish I could lead a normal life…_

_I wish I could just run and never come back…_

_I wish I had never been born…_

_I wish I could just die…_

_I wish… I wish there was another way to get away from this…_

_

* * *

_So...? Gud or Bad? Come one! Work with me people!

VOTES FOR BAND NAME STILL GOIN!

SOULESS or OUTCASTS

VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE NAME!

To my reviewers:

darkflame1516 : Better keep that chainsaw away from me or i'll refuse to rite! I mean it! (p.s. **NOT **bluffin here) GREAT that u loved her rampage! I kinda get what you mean bout Carlyle being cool in the "she's got guts" kinda way... thats the main reason i had to make her bit more villany... lol... really? u wer speechless? points for me! YEY:P... and ur not the only one who get annoyed by the "luv'd it! update soon!" reviews...!

sd freek : Yup...not a single scratch... hehehehehe... EVIL ME! Yeah, she's gonna hurt him (**BIG**-time) eventually... she just needs to find some stuff out first... hehehehe:P

nenokas : Hey! Nop, u haven't mentioned that E rox ur sox off... lol bit of Johnny and Reb 4 ya in this chap (probs not in the cute/awwww way)... take care and review soon!

Raven Blacksnow : yea... the name Outkast is in use... but the name Outcasts isn't for all i kno... well, here's pt.2 enjoy!

Crazy4Cocopuffs : Na...dont have that bike (tho i want one)... i have a Yamaha JogRR that i go 2 skool wit... lol Gud idea on the lab thing, had something like that in mind... well, she didnget rescued by Dev, but the bondin is gonna happen (one way or anotha)... thanx for the music idea... (u always seem to giv me inspiration... are u the muse of ritin or somtin? lol) Thanx a lot... take care!

Spell Checker Fairy : huh? lol

k, thanx for reviewz and votez... i'll try update before exam week but cant promise anything...

LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! CHAP DEDICATED TO MY ALL TIME FAVS darkflame1516 , sd freek , nenokas & Crazy4Cocopuffs !

Review & VOTE,

Miho

(lol... my friend calls me dat! if u dont get it, watch SinCity!)

p.s: Yet again a chap name that maybe needs explaining...13 Wishes... well, at the end of this chap she makes 13 wishes... voila!


	15. Reactions

**Ok ok ok ok... im VERY sorry for the delay guys... but i have the mother of all excuses ryt here! I was kinda moving across Europe... and with the net not working and havin to visit family and the trying to find stuff from the mountains of... well, stuff and writer's block... it's been kinda not workin with this fics writin...**

**FORGIVE ME! (k that was a bit much... lol)**

**i finally started my buffy fic if ur interested... update wen i can... school starts soon and i'll b takin kick-boxin lessons as well... so i might not hav dat much time to write...**

**ANYWAY... on with the long-waited ****update!  
**

_**

* * *

(Music: NONE! You heard me: N-O-N-E! The beginning of this chap is gnna have a same kind of atmosphere as this episode of Buffy called "The Body". A dense silence. It is sooo imprisoning that you can hardly breathe! If you haven't watched it, just imagine you're in a sound-proof bubble… watching everything on the outside as the air inside the bubble slowly fades away…)**_

_Ding..._

The elevator doors slid open. Aleksandr gently pushed Elektra through the doors in a wheelchair. He had nicked it from the nearby hospital. She was still unable to move her lower-body or her left arm, so the wheel-chair was necessary.

"Elektra?" a small voice called.

Aleksandr turned to see a little girl emerge from what he imagined to be the kitchen. He looked down at the crippled assassin… she gave him a meaningful look…

…_Please… don't tell anyone…_

He knew exactly what she meant… He knew the truth about her injuries… And it hurt him more than he wanted… more than he could stand…

FLASHBACK

Aleksandr held Elektra's least injured hand in his, waiting for her to wake up. He knew that he had given her a slight OD… but it was the only way… He knew it was the only way for her to be spared from most of the pain… it was risky as Hell… he knew that… She was becoming immune to the painkillers… every time he had to inject her he had to give her more than the last time…

Soon they'd have to switch to something stronger… probably Heroin… he just wished he wouldn't have to… Heroin was much more addictive than Morphine…

Alek was brought back to reality when Elektra groaned… finally waking up.

"Welcome back" Aleksandr whispered to her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was still a little dazed with the amount of drugs coursing through her veins… but she was aware of her surroundings.

"Alek…" she moaned, trying to sit up… in vain.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something"

"Anything"

She took a deep breathe before continuing "Promise me you won't react… well, react like I would, if I tell you something… Promise me you won't freak"

Aleksandr froze. He knew what she was going to tell him. She was going to tell him who did this to her. And he knew he'd lose it once he found out who he would beat up for touching her.

"Promise" he lied.

Elektra looked up at him.

He was lying… she knew it…she had known him for so long, that he could no longer lie to her without her knowing it… but she had to tell someone…

"It was Doom's thugs… they were the ones that…" she began, looking down… ashamed.

Elektra fell silent. She couldn't bring herself to saying it out loud.

But Aleksandr knew… he knew exactly what they'd put her through… and it made him sick.

Doom's thugs were a bunch of big 'n' ugly, alcoholic, illiterate and horny men… they didn't really give a damn if rape was added to their résumés… mainly because they couldn't read it.

"You ok?" the guy in front of her asked. His fists were clenched and his face hardened. She knew he was fighting the urge to go on a storm of revenge… getting himself killed in the process.

"Ignoring the fact that I can't move my legs… I'm good" Elektra said, trying to make it sound insignificant… like she only broke a nail. She smiled as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position. She hid her wince.

When she looked up again, she could see that Aleksandr was about to break… emotionally, and almost physically.

"There's more… one of them… one of them had a camera…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"That's it! I'm going there right now!" Aleksandr shouted, turning away to leave.

He felt a cold hand grab his wrist firmly. He stopped. He turned to see Elektra. He could see the pain in her eyes, as she held tight on to his wrist… stopping him from charging to an almost certain death.

"You promised" she whispered, slowly lowering her hand.

"Yeah… I guess I did"

END FLASHBACK

Rebecca cautiously walked over to the teenager in the wheelchair.

"Hey, cutie" Elektra smiled to the little child… she didn't want the girl to worry over her.

Rebecca stayed at a "safe" distance… to make sure she didn't hurt Elektra in anyway.

"Come here. Give us a hug." Elektra coaxed.

Rebbie hesitated for a second, before she walked over to Elektra and gave her a gentle hug. Aleksandr could see the assassin wince ever so slightly, as she took the little girl into her arms… but hid it well from Rebecca.

"Elektra!"

The two girls broke away from the hug, to see Johnny running across the TV room towards them. When Rebecca moved out of the way, John felt the air get caught in his chest. Her injuries were worse than he had imagined.

"No need to act so surprised, Torchy"

Johnny's mouth was hanging slightly open. He didn't need to _act_ surprised… he _was_.

"What happened?" he asked softly… his voice void of sarcasm and with no grin gracing his lips. For once, he was serious.

"Just a lil accident… nothin' to write home about"

"Hello. I'm Alex, a friend of Elektra from work" Alek shook Johnny's hand politely. He had learnt to introduce himself as Alex instead of Alek or Aleksandr… too many questions. He tried to draw the conversation away from these "perilous waters"…

_And it worked…_

**_

* * *

(Music: ok… changed my mind… From now on, on the parts with Alek P.O.V music is: Flat on the Floor by Nickleback… and the parts with the Fantastic4 music is: Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem… no reason really for either, but the kinda set the mood…k? Hit it:P)_**

Aleksandr helped Elektra into her bed and made sure she was comfortable, before he left her to regain her strength… he had specifically ordered her not to get out of bed, but she was never one to follow his commands. He wired her to some of the machines he had brought from his apartment, so she could evaluate her own health and call him if she needed anything.

_The faster she healed and was ready to get back to work… the least likely it was that Doom would give her a new beating… he needed her after all… she was the best he had._

_Kinda ironic really…_

But instead of going back to his apartment, Aleksandr got back in his Jag and drove with screeching tires to find _him_. The _human_…

It took Alek a while to dig up the right place to find him… _having sources in every shadow of New York really came in handy when you had to track someone down_.

Even though he couldn't ask the "main hub", since that would alert Doom, it didn't take him long to make the underlings to talk…

Within half an hour Alek burst through the closed door of a small hip club downtown. There he was, Alek recognized Devon easily from a few nights back. He was on the small stage with his band, probably taking a break from band-practice. Devon and four other guys… wouldn't be really fair if it came down to a fight… on them that is.

"OY! Devon!" Alek called out as he walked through the small deserted club.

"Yeah?" the guy asked as he turned towards the guy walking up to him.

_Damn that guy must like blue…_ That was all that Devon got time to think of before the guy was on the stage and had lifted him off his feet by the front of his shirt.

Alek lifted him, walked over to the back wall and bashed Devon's back against the wall. In seconds, Devon's pals were onto the blue-haired guy… but stopped dead as he took out a gun, clicked the safety off and pushed the gun into Devon's temple.

_Having a gun always comes in handy when dealing with rookies… _

* * *

Elektra had been lying on her bed for only half an hour, and she was already bored to death. Alek had told her not to get out of bed for the rest of the day, to do nothing physically challenging, and to not use her powers… _way to take the fun out this huh?_

She wasn't exactly enjoying herself, but things wouldn't be near as boring if she could at least do _something_. She understood why Aleksandr was so concerned… he was her dealer after all. A dealer is to an assassin, what an agent is to a celeb… he kinda "booked" her gigs to do, whilst Doom was the big boss of the whole business. So if she was out of work, Alek was responsible for it and had to take Doom's shit… even if the damage was caused by Doom.

Whilst musing on this, Reed walked in.

"Hey" he sighed… obviously relieved to see that my injuries weren't _that_ bad… Johnny probably had scared him half to death by saying that they were worse than he had imagined.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"No… nothing at all…" Reed replied unconvincingly.

She stayed silent.

"How are you feeling?" he finally continued.

Elektra shrugged.

"How did this happen?" Reed pressed on.

"Look… I'm fine, so it doesn't bloody matter how this happened or…" She started.

"Yes it does _bloody_ matter! You may not walk again! EVER! Do you realize that!" Reed shouted in a very un-Reed-like manner.

Elektra looked down at the palms of her hands and nodded.

"Yeah… I realize"

Reed sat on the edge of her bed.

"What exactly happened?"

She shook her head, still looking down and whispered, "I can't tell you"

"Why?" Reed pressed on.

She looked up, with a few unshed tears in her eyes.

"Because you'd never understand my world… and you guys never should"

A single glistening tear ran down her cheek as Reed took E into his arms… protectively… and let her cry the few tears she had to.

* * *

Alek lowered Devon onto the ground. He was quite shorter than any of the guys that were trying to take him on… but he knew he could take them out without a gun or his powers… without breaking a sweat. 

He looked up Devon's eyes, pressing the gun harder into his head.

"Do you know who I am?" Alek asked, his voice detached and unwavering.

Devon was going to shake his head a no, his throat too tight to say anything… but as he moved his head an inch, Alek continued in the same dark voice "Move again and you'll have a bullet through your skull"

Devon watched the firm and mysterious guy with sinister blue eyes… and knew he meant business.

"Do you know who I am?" Alek repeated calmly, keeping his gun pressed tight to the temple of the boy before him.

"No" Devon croaked finally.

Alek chuckled to himself, before he pulled the gun back slightly.

"Didn't expect you would"

No one dared speak, out of pure fear that they would be shot by this blue-haired demon before they got to finish their sentence.

"You know Elektra… right?" Aleksandr questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah…"

"Do you know what she did? What she did for you?" Alek continued, the anger in his voice rising.

Devon looked surprised… Elektra had done something… _for him?_

Alek leaned in closer to Devon and whispered with venom "She went to our boss and got beat up so bad she can't walk… for you"

Devon's face went blank.

Alek continued his voice rising, "She was ready to die… in the hands of a man that has used her for _years_! For you!"

He pressed the gun to Devon's temple again, his voice shaking with emotion as he shouted "She got raped! Just to try get you out of this hell we have to live in! To get you out of her mess!"

Devon was shaking uncontrollably now. Alek pulled back and spoke softly again "What you think of that?"

Devon would have broken down on to his knees, if he weren't so scared of moving… _she had done that… for him?_

"I would kill you… I wanna kill you soo bad for what pain you caused her… but I know she would never forgive me… she cares about you too much" Alek said bitterly. Then he finally pulled the gun away, clicked the safety back on before putting the gun away safely and turning to leave.

For a second, Devon was too shocked to do anything… no more gun to his head… no more life threats… and _she cared for him?_

"Hey you… umm…" Devon began, before realizing he didn't know the stranger's name.

"Alex" Aleksandr spoke, stopping half-way out… but not turning to face the guys.

"Where can I find the people that hurt her?"

Alek raised his eyebrows and slowly turned to face the determined human.

"You'd be dead before taking a single punch at them… they're pro whilst you're in the minors… you ain't got a chance kid" Aleksandr smirked.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear… Where. Can. I. Find. Them?" Devon asked in a reckless way.

Aleksandr laughed openly.

"You got balls kid… I'll give you that… but are you willing to die for something you can't change anymore? To give Elektra back something… that she can no longer have?"

Devon smirked.

"Hell yeah"

Aleksandr smiled "You really do care about her, huh?"

Devon didn't know how to respond to that… but he didn't need to.

"There's an Irish pub somewhere in the Bronx… it's called _The Leprechaun's Ass_… that's were the thugs usually spend their days" Alek smiled as he took out a small matchbox from the place with its address on it and threw it to Devon.

Devon looked down at it, before looking back up and saying "Thanks"

"Hey… just giving it to you in hopes that you'll get yourself killed over there" the blue-haired guy smirked jokingly.

Devon chuckled shaking his head.

"Thanks anyway"

And then he took off running out of the club.

"He's gonna get beat up badly isn't he?" the drummer asked looking at Alek.

"You have no idea…" Alek simply smiled… looking after the foolhardy boy.

_He's got balls…_

_

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooo... wot u think?_

_REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_(no review responses today cuz im major tired... k?) _

_Love_

_Alex_

_xxx_

_p.s. this update is kinda on how every1z reacting to Elektras injuries (and the causes of them), hence the name of the chap. I wasn really bothered in showin how Sue and Ben would react... i kinda see Sue reactin like Reed and Ben being like Rebbie... (tryin not to hurt E)_

_ANYWAY... REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH! _


	16. Backup

I know i know i know... i did it again... well, what can i say? life sucks! Exam week startin... so ill try update over the week-end again (but im not making promises!)... sorry to keep you guys waiting again, but you'll just have to deal... so here's the new chapter... hopefully ill have some reviews by the time i come back from my kick-boxin lessons (hint hint) :P_**  
**_

* * *

_(music: Greenday - Boulevard of Broken Dreams)  
_

_**WHACK!**_

Devon's head snapped to the side as yet another punch resounded through his body.

_Why the heck did I come? How did I imagine beating these guys? I mean they beat Elektra for Christ's sake!_ _I'm no match to them if they can take her down!_

He had found the Irish pub at the Bronx. Devon had taken a few days to prepare to take 'em down… at least he had _some_ sense left in him. But still here he was, his arms held behind his back by a man at least twice his size as the others took turns in kicking, punching and whacking him… unable to defend himself.

They seemed to get off on the fact that he couldn't fight back. Hell, Devon could hardly hold himself up anymore. He'd never been beat up before, and if he survived this, he'd make sure he was never beaten up again.

"Had enou' alrea'y buddy?" one of the men laughed goofily, a particularly large one that reminded him of Blob from the X-Men…

"_Dammit! You're getting beat up and the only thing you can do is liken your offenders to cartoon-characters! Defend yourself, punk!"_ screamed an unfamiliar voice in the back of his head.

Devon lifted his face just in time to get hit again.

Suddenly, the little wooden excuse for a door burst open falling off its rusty hinges. A bright beam of daylight burst through into the shadowy and moldy air of the pub. A dark silhouette walked inside the bar.

"Have no fea'…!" the grinning devil bellowed with laughter in a Londoner-accent.

The guy stepped inside as he pulled out one big-ass rifle from behind him.

"…back-u', 's 'ere!" he continued, cocking the loaded gun, ready to fire.

He tilted his head, the little light in the pub catching his neon-green hair and winked.

"Been waitin' fo' m' lon' bitches?"

There was a second of silence before all the drunken brutes completely forgot about Devon and dropped him onto the ground like damaged-goods before roaring "Exile!"

"I guess no' eh?" the guy laughed as he aimed and took a few shots around the bar… hitting random targets and scarcely missing Devon's ear.

As the lunatic with the gun reloaded his weapon, a petite Asian girl sashayed her way to him, embracing his toned body from behind.

"You starte' withou' m' hun?" she pouted before kissing his neck softly.

"M' sorry luv…" the Londoner apologized before kissing the girl ardently. Suddenly he pulled away and laughed "But y' kno' I like me a good bi' entranc'!"

As he went back to shooting anything within the line of fire, the petite girl beside him lifted her well-manicured hand, as if casting a spell, as her eyes got covered by an eerie purple mist.

The henchmen stopped in their tracks, looking around their selves terrified… even though there was nothing there. As they started to back away, the grinning gun-man laughed "Gotta giv' t t'ya luv… you're pretty damn gud!"

He pulled the girl into a searing kiss, holding her against him with the rifle. Abruptly, Devon felt a strong arm pull him up from the ground. He looked up to see the guy with blue hair from a few days back… Alex.

"Heya kid! And I thought you could've handled yourself!" he laughed whilst dragging him past the couple at the door.

At the door he turned and shouted back to them "OY! No time for the B&N sex-capades, alright!"

Within seconds the whole rescue-gang and Devon were in a red Lamborghini SUV 2008. Devon in the back with the couple, Alex in the front as the red-haired Asian driver revved the ride.

* * *

Elektra was sitting in her wheelchair in her bedroom, a throw knife in her hand. Absent mindedly, she was fiddling with it… once in a while throwing it in the air, but always catching it. Elektra was looking at her guitar… trying to find the inspiration to write a song… to let go of her pent up feelings. 

With no success.

She threw the knife into the air with more force, but still managed to catch it. A couple of days ago, she had finally been able to completely heal her broken arm. But she was still bored out of her mind.

Alek had come to visit a few times to check on her, like he didn't trust Reed enough when it came to her health. _Always telling me to be careful… to do nothing rash… like I could… even if I wanted to…_

Suddenly the door to her burst open, giving her less than a second to stash the knife in her pocket… just enough.

Johnny walked in with the cordless phone in his hand.

"It's for you!" he smiled kindly, acting like the annoying big-brother.

"Thanks, Torchy"

Elektra took the phone from his hands before he could pull it away and answered, looking into Johnny's eyes for a hint of who it might be.

There was a silence.

"What?" Elektra asked the person on the other line.

After one of the shortest conversations ever, Elektra put the phone down and handed it over to Johnny.

"Devon's been arrested… along with three of my co-workers" she said monotonously.

A split second after, she pulled the knife out of her pocket and threw it at the wall opposite her…

* * *

REVIEZZZZ! 

Alex Black

p.s. cant b bothered to say anything else... ;)


	17. Fire Within

OMG!!! IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN IN... well... ages...

Just been having a hard time writing, and with school and kick-boxing training... and trying to keep my already crappy social-life afloat... so... forgive me???

anyway, here's the newest update, hope ya like it

* * *

_(Music: Falling For You - Jem) _

Before being able to register what had happened, Elektra found herself sitting in one of the visitors' rooms at the police station. She had been able to temporarily heal her back, but if she did any sudden movements…

_Well… it would make yet another trip to the ER…_

The walls of the room were a grayish-white, making the room cold and uncomfortable, with a white table in the middle and a few chairs. On one wall, there was a large window, from which the guards could supervise the visitations… and make sure nothing they didn't want happened…

Johnny was sitting in the room with Elektra. When they came in, he picked up a chair and took it to the furthest corner from the door, sitting behind her. He said he had to keep an eye on her… like a brother would. It made her feel… for lack of a better word… safe.

But that couldn't really happen, since she would never be safe from Doom's grasp. He controlled every aspect of her life. He owned her.

She had already spoken to Alek, Kaoru and Nick by phone on her way to the station. They had gotten off easy, considering the stack of charges piled upon them yet again… but there were some benefits to working for a bastard like Doom. Even though he was supposed to be dead, his influence still ran deep in this city.

_And he has the best and most corrupt criminal attorneys in the country inside his pocket…_

The only thing that remained as a reminder of the whole ordeal was the bruise on Nick's jaw. He got it when Bowa's father came to bail her out. They never did get along… considering Bowa's father is one of the richest men in the Asian car industry; owner of Toyota along with many other titles… and Nick was the broke teenager, "stealing" the loaded heiress-daughter away and dragging her down to the dark side…

_No wonder they hated each other._

Abruptly the door opened, breaking Elektra out of her reverie.

She looked up to see Devon's dark brown hair and bronzy grey eyes. Looking up at him brought through an emotion she had never felt before… unable to name it, but just feel it in its intensity… burning through her being.

He walked to the table and pulled up a chair as he greeted her with a warming smile.

"Elektra"

And for the first time she could remember, the young personal assassin was out of words. Finally she was able to regain control over her vocal cords and utter in an almost breaking voice "Street"

Silence filled the room. _Uncomfortable silence._

But no one was eager to break it.

In this silence, she unwillingly examined the extent of his injuries. A broken nose. A bust lip. A nasty looking bruise on the left side of his face, most likely fracturing some bone near the eye-socket… that would leave a scar. And countless blue-black-and-purple bruises and a few shallow cuts across the visible skin.

_All because of me…_

"Why?"

Devon was surprised that in the end, she was the one to speak.

"Why what?" he countered softly.

"Why did you go after them?" she sighed softy, not looking at him.

He chuckled softly, gently reaching out for her hand… which she immediately withdrew. She had to be more careful... no abrupt movements...

He didn't seem fazed by her rejection.

"Had to get 'em back for what they did to you… didn't I?"

Elektra looked away from him and sighed "Why would you care…"

"You might not believe me… but I do care for you…" Devon spoke softly, his voice just washing over her very being, like a soft summer breeze caressing her skin… reaching for her hand again… this time catching it in his.

"I love you…" he finally whispered, his hand still holding hers… his thumb caressing circles into the palm of her hand.

"How could you love me… we are…" Raven struggled to find the words, as she subtly struggled against the restraint his hand held on her own.

"We are… what?" Devon asked, dropping his gaze to their intertwined hands.

She sighed deeply, finally stopping her battle for freedom.

"We are too different… two different forms of life… two different souls…" she murmured, also dropping her gaze to their interlocked hands…

_I have to push him away… if he stays, he'd just… no, she couldn't…_

Devon lifted her hand to his chest, right above where his heart beat. He looked right into Elektra's beautiful aquamarine eyes and placed his over her heart.

"How are we different?… our hearts beat the same…" Devon smiled softly, holding Elektra's ever-so cold hand to his chest.

She froze… _he couldn't… could he?_

Slowly, he started to lean forward over the desk. Elektra didn't move… couldn't. She was frozen in place, her heart beating at a thousand miles per hour.

He lifted his hands, cupped her face softly and brought her mouth to his.

It was the sweetest kiss she had ever known. Tenderly his lips moved against hers. Whispering small adorations into her, his thumbs caressing her cheeks softly. Soothingly.

_God… she'd wanted this kind of closeness with someone for so long… and finally she was getting it… but… but…_

_She couldn't take it further… she couldn't drag him in…No…_

She as gently as she could, with her super-strength, pushed him away and whispered "I can't…"

"Can't… or don't want to?"

She looked up at him, into his darkened grey eyes.

In the end, she tore her eyes away from his and walked out into the cold breezy police station corridor…

* * *

_(Cookies for the ones that can guess what song Elektra is singing:D) _

Johnny sighed as he walked towards Elektra's room. She had been locked up in there for hours, and he was getting worried. Suze was home-schooling Rebs… Reed was working on yet another wacky invention… Ben was out with his girlfriend…

He didn't know who to turn to, to ask for help.

As he walked down the corridor, he realized her bedroom door was open. He could hear the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. And then… a soft voice.

_**She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep**_

He silently edged his way next to the door. He leaned forward to peek through the crack of the open door. There she was, sitting on the edge of her bed… guitar in hand… singing.

_**Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep**_

She seemed to relax more with every word she sang. But still there was the ever present sadness and anxiety to her… _Why?_

_**She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away**_

Small newborn flames emerged from her skin… warmly caressing it… comfortingly… She didn't notice, too concentrated in singing… in releasing her emotions with every note she played.

_**Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing**_

Her voice became stronger. She pulled herself together. Tried to regain control as the flames grew wilder and more uncontainable… engulfing her in their destructive beauty…

Johnny just stared at the young girl before him. Singing her shattered heart out, to someone… He couldn't believe she could be so… _broken_…

**_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns_**

Her voice rose. Stronger than ever. Flames rising and leaving small burn marks everywhere around her… on the bed… on her clothes… on her skin…

She was almost screaming out the painful lyrics… it ripped through his heart. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Johnny turned around to see his sister and niece there… both tearful.

They had heard her…

Johnny pulled Susan and Rebecca, the two most important women in his life, into a warm hug as the final notes of the anxiety-ridden song resounded from within the room.

As the three of them held together, supporting each other… as not to break down with the emotional pain emanating from their protégée… they heard the metallic clinging sound and dull thuds of bare fists being hit on a punch-bag.

The young fire-manipulating man somehow knew, deep inside him, that Elektra was hurting for a reason…

…_Devon…_

* * *

YAY! So here was the update... (and im expecting loadz of reviews this time!!!)_ LOL_

Anyway... one comment i'd like to make (cause i always seem to forget)... Rebs looks EXACTLY like the cute lil girl in _Silent Hill_... not the dark one, or the burnt up one... the cute one!!! SHE SOOO ADORABLE!!! ;)

Soooo... REVIEWZZZZ!!!! (or no update till my summer vacation!)

Take care,

Alex


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay... I'm very sorry to say to all the loyal fans that I've gathered over the time, that this is the end of the line.**

**After re-reading these fics (in hope to get some inspiration to continue writing)... I knew this was the end of them. They're dead. I have no way to continue any of them. Again, I say I'm very sorry to those who have waited long and patiently for the updates (specially to the faithful readers of **_**Daughter of Darkness**_**, I am SO SORRY). Special thanx to my ever-loyal reviewers **_**darkflame1516**_** and **_**nenokas**_**, for being so great and supportive. Without you I would've stopped writing a long time ago. Thank you so much!**

**I will however continue writing. A new account; a new beginning.**

**To those who still want to read my fics, please send me a message and I will send you the name of my new account once I've put it up.**

**I'll try to keep the Sues from invading that one xD**

**So to all the great readers/reviewers of:**

_**Daughter of Darkness**_

_**The Bite of the Slytherin Serpent**_

_**The Third Slayer**_

_**Unexpected Alliance**_

_**Vampire Eyes**_

**I am truly grateful for your amazing reviews and support (or flames xD), because they have helped me in becoming a better writer.**

_** There is a chance (VERY SLIM) that I will re-write these fics in my new account eventually (especially **__**Daughter of Darkness**___

**Thank you again, I'm very sorry and hopefully I won't get a mod of angry readers trying to kill be because of this xD**

_**Alexandra-Black**_


End file.
